Un nuevo comienzo
by Yuri Matsura
Summary: Fic de Inazuma Eleven Go! 10 años después del FFI una nueva historia se relata en Raimon y como protagonista está Matsukaze Tenma. Lleno de amistad, romance, luchas, justicia y sobre todo... ¡fútbol! OCxKirino OCxTsurugi ¡Dejen reviews!
1. El nuevo viento que sopla en Raimon

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les he traído un proyecto nuevo en el que he estado pensando de hace meses ^^ Esta vez les he traído un fic de Inazuma Eleven Go! Pensaba en terminar "Una Nueva Historia" primero, pero es que no me he podido resistir a escribir este fic :3, es como si mis ideas exigieran poder ser vistas por ustedes, amigos XD**

**Solo espero que les guste.**

**Declaimer: **INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, KENJI, HIROSHI, AKAKO, ISAMU (ENTRE OTROS) Y OTROS QUE SERAN MENCIONADOS A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>El nuevo viento que sopla en Raimon<span>

_Ya han pasado 10 años desde que el equipo Inazuma Japan gano el campeonato Mundial de la FFI. Debido a este acontecimiento, el futbol en todo Japón comenzó a tomar protagonismo. Y así, el número uno mundial, Inazuma Japan, representado mayoritariamente por el equipo de Raimon, se convirtió en un equipo de elite mundial. Y ahora comienza una nueva historia, una nueva historia que gira nuevamente alrededor de la escuela Raimon._

-0-0-0-0-

-El momento ha llegado…- susurró una voz sombría escondida en la oscuridad de la habitación, la única luz que había era la que atravesaba las enormes vidrieras de diferentes colores. El hombre que había pronunciado esas palabras estaba arrodillado frente a un hombre que llevaba una túnica, parecida a la que llevaban los sacerdotes. Cualquiera que entrara en ese lugar podría decir que se trataba de una iglesia.-…No me importa si este cuerpo se llega a destruir, pero cumpliré con lo que se me asignó, y lo daré todo para que esto se cumpla.

-¿Lo darás todo por esa causa?- preguntó el sacerdote.- ¿Ese designio es tan importante?-

-Si…- contestó sin dudar.-…Sé que debo eliminar a más de un individuo, y debo cumplir totalmente con ese designio.-

-Es verdad…ya que esta es una orden del destino, ¿cierto?- al decir estas palabras dio media vuelta.- En fin, debemos hacer todo lo posible para cumplir su deseo.

Al escuchar estas palabras el hombre se puso de pie. Dejó ver por debajo de la capucha negra sus ojos oscuros, unos mechones de unos colores crema y verdoso y en la oreja izquierda llevaba varios aretes, su rostro dio a reflejar su odio.

-Mi deseo también…es dominar el mundo del fútbol.

**_Ciudad Inazuma..._**

El sol nuevamente irradiaba su luz sobre la Ciudad Inazuma, mostrando que era un nuevo día, pero no se trataba de cualquier día, se trataba del primer día de clases para muchos alumnos, algunos muy emocionados por volver a clases y poder volver a ver a sus amigos que no vieron durante el verano, otros simplemente fastidiados de tener que volver otra vez a la escuela y alguna más entusiasmados que nunca por ingresar a su nueva escuela...

Un chico de castaña cabellera con dos remolinos en ella salió de su casa llevando orgullosamente el uniforme de Raimon, antes de irse se agachó junto a la casa de un perro.

-¡Buenos días, Sasuke! Cómo de te encuentras hoy?- preguntó. El perro solo contestó con un ladrido y el muchacho sonrió satisfecho.- Siento que hoy puede ser un gran día para jugar fútbol.- dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo como si pateara un balón.- ¡Estoy muy emocionado!- Volvió a agacharse junto al perro y este comenzó a lamerle la cara.- ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Ya entiendo! Sasuke también está feliz por mí.- le agradeció acariciándole la cabeza.- Se puso de pie.- Bueno, ya me voy!- dijo comenzando a correr.

-¡Ve con cuidado!- le gritó una joven mujer que barría afuera del edificio.

El muchacho estaba más emocionado que nunca y esquivaba todo lo que se interpusiera en el camino. Saludaba a los vecinos y estos le deseaban suerte. Pero al doblar una esquina no se esperaba encontrarse con alguien y no pudo evitar chocar con ella. La persona no se cayó, pero el chico no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás mientras que papeles caía al piso.

-Estás bien?- preguntó una voz femenina. El chico la miró mientras se sobaba la cabeza, era una mujer de unos veinte años, de cabellera rubia ondulada que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y que tenía intensos ojos calipsos.- Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-Eh? ¡Sí- se apresuró a decir mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente. Miró todos los papeles que estaban esparcidos en el suelo.- Emm... Gomen, he provocado que tirara todo esto.- dijo mientras se agachaba para recoger los papeles.

-No pasa nada.- dijo la mujer mientras también se agachaba a recogerlos. El chico se fijó más en la apariencia de la mujer. Llevaba un especie de sweter blanco que tenía los bordes grises y que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos. Tenía unos pantalones que le llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla color negro y uno zapatos de tacón color blanco. Ambos terminaron de recoger los papeles y el muchachos se los entregó. En eso la mujer sonríe al ver el uniforme.- Vas a Raimon, no?

-¡Hai! Es mi primer año.- dijo el castaño. La mujer solo sonrió.- Ah! Lo siento, mi nombre es Matsukaze Tenma! Mucho gusto.- dijo para luego hacer una reverencia.- Lamento haber chocado con usted.

-Descuida, Tenma-kun.- dijo para luego comenzar a caminar en la misma dirección en la que Tenma se dirigía. El chico la miró extrañado por que no se presentara, pero supuso que no era de algo que debiera preocuparse mucho y reanudo su camino a toda velocidad.

-0-0-0-0-

-Por fin llegué a la escuela Raimon…- dijo para sí mismo con una enorme sonrisa cuando se encontraba en frente de la Secundaria. Un enorme relámpago resaltaba en la estructura del edificio. -¡Aquí puedo jugar futbol!-

Entró con paso decidido a la escuela mirando hacia todas direcciones, la curiosidad lo dominaba. Miró el logo del relámpago y no mudo evitar emocionarse más aún.

-Aun tengo tiempo antes de entrar, creo que explorare un poco más.- continuó su camino y se topó con una estructura algo destartalada.- "El club de fútbol"- leyó.- ¡Este es el lugar donde se reúnen!- dijo emocionado.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le preguntó una voz atrás suyo. El chico se volteó asustado.-…Oh, perdón por asustarte.- dijo aquella mujer. Tenma suspiró aliviado.

-En serio que me ha asustado.- comentó. Miró hacia atrás. -¿Este es el club de futbol?- preguntó.

-Este salón solo es un recuerdo del pasado, actualmente no se utiliza.- contestó la mujer.

-Enserio? Entonces, ¿dónde se realizan las actividades del club?- preguntó curioso.

-Sígueme- dijo y el muchacho no dudó en seguirle. –Es aquel edificio.- dijo señalando con el dedo índice y el chico desvió su mirada hacia allá.

-¿Esa…es la sala de actividades?- preguntó atónito el muchacho al ver el enorme edificio.

-A decir verdad…es un estadio de fútbol.- le informó.

-Un estadio de fútbol? ¡¿Eh?...Me quiere decir que este edificio es todo el club de fútbol?

-Si, es cierto.- contestó sonriendo.

-Eso quiere decir que "ese" es el club de fútbol de Raimon.- dijo emocionado.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Otonashi Haruna, y soy la asesora del equipo.- dijo para presentarse.

-Una asesora de equipo.- dijo poniendiendose más recto.

-Si, ¿y quién eres tú?- preguntó Haruna.

-Soy un nuevo estudiante y quiero ingresar al club de fútbol.- dijo decidido.

-¿Ingresar al club? Entiendo…-

-Y es un gusto conocerla.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.-Mi nombre es Matsukaze Tenma.

-0-0-0-0-

¿Quién diría que solo un rato después sucedería tal atrocidad? En el suelo de la cancha de fútbol se podía ver como todo el equipo del aquel deporte tirado sin más fuerzas para volver a levantarse, solo había una persona de pie y no era exactamente un jugador de ese equipo.

-¿Así que eso fue todo?- preguntó burlón con una fría sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?- preguntó preocupado un profesor que acompanaba al entrenador del equipo, un hombre de cabellera morada, nadie más, ni nadie menos que Kudou Michiya.

-Destruí al equipo de Raimon...- dijo como si nada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Dame tu nombre y tu clase.- ordenó el profesor.

-¿Quién sabe? Ya que es mi primer día...- respondió arrogante.

-Nuevo estudiante, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó Kudou.

-Tsurugi Kyousuke. Y supongo que usted es el entrenador Kudou.

-Destruiste al equipo de fútbol.- dijo Kudou sin alterarse.

-Si. Solo les enseñaba como patear un balón. Estaba aburrido.- respondió.

-¡Entrenador Kudou!- gritó Haruna llegando a la cancha.- Oye tú, ¿por qué peleaste con ellos?- preguntó enfadada a Tsurugi.

-¿Pelear?- se volteó hacia atrás.- Oye, ¿acaso peleé con ustedes?- Tenma solo miró alejado la escena.

-El solo llegó... y nos acabó a todos solo con el balón...- respondió el capitán.

-¿Cómo es posible?- se preguntó Haruna.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?- preguntó el capitán molesto.

-Porque no me gusta el fútbol.- respondió sin alterarse.- Así que aplastaré a todo aquel que lo practique.- Tenma lo miró sorprendido.- Así que apartir de hoy este club ya no existe.

-Es curioso que eso lo diga alguien que lo juega tan bien.- dijo una voz femenina. Todos se giraron y Tsurigi fulminó con la mirada a aquella persona. Tenma se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de la mujer con la que había chocado esa mañana.- Para odiar algo alguna vez debiste amarlo, no?- preguntó alzando una ceja, se mostraba impasible, pero por dentro ardía su ira. A Tenma le llamó la atención, ya no tenía la dulce apariencia que había mostrado cuando había chocado con ella.

-Matsura-san...- murmuró Haruna. Así era, la mujer de rubia cabellera era Matsura Yuri.

-Usted no sabe nada, así que no debería hablar, sensei.- dijo Tsurugi con fastidio.

-¿Por qué tanto odio?- quiso saber Matsura.

-¿Odiar? Quién sabe...- respondió.- Pero les puedo decir una cosa. Es fútbol es una de las tontería más grandes que existen... ¡Es basura!- gritó para luego patear el balón hacia un basurero.

-Tú... ¿Por qué insultas el fútbol?- preguntó Haruna molesta.

-¿Insultar? Yo no he hecho eso, sensei.- dijo burlón.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-Detente.- logró pronunciar Tenma. Tsurugi lo miró curioso.- ¿Crees... que el fútbol es basura e innecesario? El fútbol no es para nada así.- Kudou levantó una ceja.

-¿Ah?- dijo Tsurugi algo molesto.

-Ah, no... etto...- dijo Tenma nervioso.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó fríamente Tsurugi.

-Y-yo soy Matsukaze Tenma. Y me uniré al club de fútbol de esta escuela.- Tsurugi rió.

-Que lastima. ¿No ves que este equipo ya está acabado?

-No digas eso, yo quiero entrar y jugar con los demás.

-¿Preocupado? Ya entiendo, parece que te gusta mucho el fútbol. Veamos lo que tu querido fútbol te dice.- pateó el balón hacia Tenma, pero no lo golpeó. Yuri había detenido el tiro con la palma de su mano.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño. Pero antes de que le pudiera responder pateó otro balón y esta vez Matsura no logra reacciona, el balón impactó contra el pecho de Tenma sin poder evitarlo, derribándolo. Haruna se agachó junto a él.

-Esto es muy molesto... que un chico como tu no sepa el real significado del fútbol.

-Pues si lo sé.- dijo Tenma poniéndose de pie y tomando el balón entre sus manos.- Yo si que sé de fútbol.

-Oh, entonces, ¿podrías mostrarme ese conocimiento?- Tenma retrocedió un pase asustado.- Solo tienes que aceptar mi desafío.- dijo sacando sus manos de los bolsillos.

-¿Un desafío?- preguntó Tenma.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó con el entusiasmo de hace un momento?- preguntó Tsurugi.

-No pasa nada, acepto.- dijo molesto.

-Tenma-kun.- dijo Haruna preocupada. Tsurugi rió satisfecho.

-Que bien, porque yo seré tu oponente.

La luz que irradiaba el sol de pronto fue tapada por las nubes. Poco a poco alumnos de diferentes años se fueron acercando a la cancha curiosos por lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. Entre la multitud apareció una chica de larga cabellera castaño claro con un mechón color rojo enredado en una trenza al lado derecho de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un curioso color rojizo y su rostro estaba lleno de pecas. Por su uniforme se podía decir que era de segundo año.

-No...- dijo preocupada mirando a la cancha.- Debo decírselo a los demás.- dijo para luego salir corriendo.

En la cancha Tsurugi le explicaba a Tenma en que consistía el desafío.

-Solo debes quitarme el balón cuando lo tenga, y solo con eso ganarás el desafío.- el chico lo miró sorprendido.

-Entrenador Kudou, ¿dejará que hagan esto?- preguntó Otonashi preocupada. Pero este no le respondió.- Entrenador...- luego miró a Yuri, ella era la segunda opción de autoridad ahí, pero ella tampoco parecía dispuesta a detenerlos.

-Solo debo quitarte el balón y así ganaré.- repitió Tenma.

-Si. Si tú ganar, dejaré tranquilo al equipo de fútbol de la escuela.- dijo Tsurugi. -Pero si pierdes, el club de fútbol acabará para siempre.

-Presidente Ginzan, detenga esto, por favor.- dijo Haruna atrayendo la atención de Tenma. Un hombre de baja estatura, canoso y con gran papada venía hacia ellos acompañado por Fuyukai.

-No, yo acepto que se haga este desafío.- dijo el anciano.- El fútbol de la escuela necesita un reordenamiento drástica. Y no toleraré que un nuevo estudiante acabe con todo el equipo de fútbol.- lo miraron sorprendidos.- Y tú, niño, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó mirando a Tenma.

-Matsukaze Tenma.

-Matsukaze-kun, el destino de todo el club de fútbol, lo dejo en tus manos. Te lo encargo.

-¿¡Eh?- exclamó sorprendido.

-Espere un momento, ¿lo está diciendo en serio?- preguntó Haruna.- Por favor, dígale algo, director Fuyukai.

-¿Está seguro de esto, presidente?- preguntó Fuyukai susurrándole.

-Seguramente él sea uno de los ejecutores que envió el Fifth Sector.- respondió también en susurros.

-Entonces, ¿me quiere decir que señor Seitei previó todo esto?

-Supongo que Seitei debe estar planeando algo. Por ahora no podemos hacer nada más.

-Sí.- dijo alejándose.

-Entonces, como presidente, apruebo este desafío.

-Entonces, está decidido.- dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa.

-¿Estarás bien, Tenma-kun?- preguntó Haruna.

-Aun que no sea mi ejercicio diario de dribleo, p-puedo hacerlo.- respondió algo nervioso.

-Ejercicio diario de dribleo... ¿solo eso?- preguntó Otonashi. Tenma asintió.

-No se preocupa, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.- se golpeó ambas mejillas con las manos.- Muy bien.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos estaban parados uno frente al otro en medio de la cancha, el resto de había hecho a un lado para dejarlos solos en si desafío. Una gota de sudor corrió por la mejilla de Tenma.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a jugar fútbol. Tenma-kun.- dijo burlón Tsurugi para luego levantar el balón con el pie y comenzar a darle botes con su rodilla.

"Debo quitarle el balón para ganarle." pensó Tenma nervioso.- ¡Puedo hacerlo!- dijo para sí mismo comenzando a correr.

Al llegar junto a Tsurugi intentó quitarle el balón con una patada, pero este solo golpeó con más fuerza el balón y giró sobre si mismo, esquivando a Matsukaze sin ningún problema. Volvió a intentarlo, pero nuevamente falló. Tenma simplemente no podía robarle el balón. Tsurugi sonrió maliciosamente cuando Tenma se volvía a cercar hacia él y pateó el balón levemente como si le diera un pase, pero Matsukaze no reaccionó y perdió el balón cuando este golpeó contra su cara.

-Como lo suponía.- dijo Tsurugi con una fría sonrisa.

Tenma volvió a intentar quitarle el balón, pero volvió a caer al suelo. Nadie de los del equipo de fútbol creía que Tenma pudiera ganarle a Tsurugi.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya tuviste suficiente?- preguntó Tsurugi.

-Aun no.

-¿No crees que hablas demasiado para ser una persona que no sabe nada de fútbol?- preguntó. Su odio mostró odio.- Lo sabía, tú eres el tipo de persona que más odio.- dijo apretando el puño y pateó el balón con fuerza.

El balón dio en lleno en el pecho del muchacho, enviándolo lejos de Tsurugi. Kudou, Yuri y Haruna miraban impresionados y preocupados. Pero Tenma volvió a ponerse de pie. Tsurugi no dejó de golpearlo con el balón, pero Matsukaze volvía a levantarse, sin importar qué.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de terminar esto?- preguntó Tsurugi.

-Aún no.- dijo poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia él. Tsurugi volvió a golpearlo con el balón.

-Ya está acabado.- dijo un muchacho del equipo.

-¿Será el fin del club de fútbol?

-Pero miren, ¿no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa?- preguntó el capitán. Todos se fijaron mejor. -A pesar de que su técnica no es muy buena, sus movimientos... mientras más golpes recibe, la ubicación de su cuerpo para evadirlos mejora.

-¿Qué...? ¿Cómo lo hace?- preguntó un chico.

-Parece que su habilidad para leer la dirección del balón es buena.- respondió.- Y de a poco comienza a igualar la velocidad de los tiros de Tsurugi.

Tenma iba a patear el balón, pero este terminó impactando en su rostro.

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó un chico del equipo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Creo que me equivoqué.- dijo el capitán también con una gota en la cabeza.

Tenma estaba sentado en el pasto respirando con dificultad.

-Te vez cansado, así que terminaré con esto.- dijo Tsurugi posó su pie bajo el balón.

-¡Acabará con él!- exclamó el capitán.- ¡Utilizará el tiro que acabó con todos nosotros!

Y no se equivocaba, Tsurugi utilizó su Death Sword contra Tenma.

-¡Esa es mi decisión! ¡QUIERO JUGAR!- gritó Tenma y tras el apareció un aura oscura que sorprendió a Tsurugi, a Kudou y a Yuri.

Tenma logró detener el tiro con su cabeza y luego puso su pie sobre el esférico, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó emocionado Matsukaze.

"¿Qué demonios...?" pensó Tsurugi sorprendido. Todos estaban atónitos.

-¡Ahora si podré jugar fútbol!- dijo emocionado.

-¡Esto es una gran estupidez!- exclamó Tsurugi furioso. Pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas. Era el fin para Tenma, pero otro balón apareció y chocó contra el balón que pateó Tsurugi, desviándolo y pasó casi rozando el rostro de Tenma.

Todos miraron al dueño de aquel tiro. Se trataba de un chico de cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ondulada. En si brazo izquierdo estaba la banda de capitán.

-Ustedes... ¿Qué creen que están haciendo en la cancha?- preguntó.

-Shindou-kun.- exclamó Haruna.

-Hasta que llegan.- dijo Yuri dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Hasta que apareciste...- dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy el capitán del equipo Raimon, Shindou Takuto. Y nosotros somos los Raimon Eleven.- junto a él aparecieron otros jugadores que llevaban el mismo uniforme y la chica que había observado al inicio del desafío.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí!<strong>

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Por favor díganme! estaré encantada de recibir cualquier crítica :D**

**¡Por favor, no olviden dejar reviews!**

**¡CIAO!**


	2. ¡Este es mi potencial!

**¡Ohayo!**

**Gomen por no haber actualizado... lo habría hecho el fin de semana, pero estuve en mi gira de estudio, por lo cual no estuve en mi casa, espero que este capitulo compense mi ausencia.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra saber que les gustara la idea de este fic ^^ Bueno, no los aburro más con tanto parloteo.**

**Declaimer: **INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, KENJI, HIROSHI, AKAKO, KEIKO, ISAMU (ENTRE OTROS) Y OTROS PERSONAJES QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><span>¡Este es mi potencial!<span>

-Hasta que apareciste.- dijo Tsurugi con una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo soy el capitán del equipo Raimon, Shindou Takuto. Y nosotros somos los Raimon Eleven.- junto a él aparecieron otros jugadores que llevaban el mismo uniforme y la chica que había observado al inicio del desafío. Tenma los miró sorprendido.- ¿Qué están haciendo en este campo de entrenamiento?

-Jugar fútbol, ¿qué no lo ves?- respondió Tsurugi despreocupadamente con las manos en los bolsillos. El portero que estaba junto a Shindou lo miró con molestia mientras que su capitán miraba al equipo herido que estaba en el banquillo.

-No presumas por que un novato en el equipo de primer año derrotó a toda la reserva.- dijo Shindou molesto comenzando a bajar las escaleras acompañado por el resto del equipo.

-¿Derrotó?- preguntó Tsurugi y se cruzó de brazos.- Solo jugué un poco con ellos. Shindou se detuvo junto al entrenador Kudou.

-Entrenador, ¿quién es él?- preguntó.

-Probablemente fue enviado por el Fifth Sector.- respondió. Shindou lo miró sorprendido mientras que Tenma miró a Tsurugi sin comprender.

-¿Fifth Sector?- preguntó Matsukaze para sí mismo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Kudou.

-El club de fútbol de Raimon sufrirá una gran modificación. Porque ustedes se irán de aquí muy pronto.- respondió.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Shindou molesto. Tsurugi rió.

-Voy a presentarme.- dijo. Tras el aparecieron unos muchachos con uniforme negro y con un gran rayo amarillo que partía de sus hombros hacia sus pechos.- Este es el verdadero...- chasqueó los dedos.- ...Raimon Eleven. Ustedes serán remplazados.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Tenma.

-¿Que nosotros seremos remplazados?- preguntó Shindou. -¡Nosotros somos el verdadero Raimon Eleven!

-Yo estaba esperando esa respuesta.- dijo Tsurugi.- Ahora, ¿hay que comenzar con el juego?

-No tengo ninguna razón para competir contigo, porque usan la violencia en el juego.- dijo Shindou.-Por otra parte, tú crees que podría aceptar un tipo de juego "justo".- dejó de hablar al escuchar el rebote del balón.

-Al parecer no lo han entendido la situación, ¿no?- dijo Tsurugi con el balón en mano. Pateó el balón y este impactó contra la vieja caseta del club, todos miraron horrorizados. Tsurugi se acercó entre risas a Shindou.- Escuchen con atención. No se trata de hacer lo que ustedes quieran...- apoyó su mano en el hombro de Shindou y este lo miró molesto.- Es una orden.- dijo con una mirada asesina.

-Ustedes...- dijo Shindou con rabia y apretó los puños tratando de contener su ira.

-Y entonces, ¿empezamos?- preguntó Tsurugi comenzando a caminar.- ¿Capitán?

-Tsk.- pronunció con rabia un chico de estatura mediana, de cabellera rubia alborotada y con una trenza en la parte posterior de su nuca. Su rostro tenía unas cuantas pecas y sus ojos eran de un rojo vivo.- Desgraciado.

-Fujishima-senpai.- murmuró Shindou volteándose a verlo.

-0-0-0-0-

Ambos equipos se reunieron en la cancha de fútbol. Poco a poco la galería del estadio se fue llenando de alumnos curiosos por saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Está muy bien hecho.- comentó Tsurugi.- No esperaba menos de un equipo de fútbol famoso.

-No más ceremonias.- dijo Shindou tajante. Miró a un lado de la cancha.- Furukawa-san, por favor, ¿podría ser el árbitro?

-Así que vamos a comenzar con el inicio del partido.- dijo Furukawa. El anciano se veía casi igual que hace diez años, solo que estaba más canoso.- El club de fútbol de Raimon contra... etto..- dijo, ya que no sabía cual era el nombre del otro equipo.

-Tengo una sugerencia, ¿qué le parece Caballeros de la Oscuridad?- preguntó una voz desde el costado de la cancha.- Soy Kuroki. Soy el entrenador de este equipo. Vamos, empecemos el partido.

-Muy bien.- dijo Furukawa.- ¡Ahora empezamos el partido de fútbol entre el club de Raimon y los Caballeros de la Oscuridad! Jugadores, van a jugar limpio sin trampas, ¿verdad?

-Hai.- respondió Shindou.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Tsurugi.

Todos comenzaron a correr alrededor de la cancha como calentamiento. Tenma los miraba desde la banca.

En las gradas una chica de larga cabellera pelirroja, con un lazo azul en la cabeza y con una falda que llegaba casi hasta el suelo se sentó en uno de los asientos para observar el partido. Una chica de corta cabellera azulada bajaba las escaleras.

-Qué lugar tan enorme, ¿lograré encontrar algo aquí?- preguntó.

-¿Eres de primer año?- preguntó la chica pelirroja.

-Hai. Lo siento, pero... ¿aún no comienza el partido?

-Es la lucha interna del club de fútbol.- dijo la chica pelirroja interesada.

-¿"La lucha interna"?- repitió en forma de pregunta la otra chica.

-Así que aún no me he perdido nada.- dijo una voz melodiosa tras la chica de cabellera azulada. Era una chica de cabellera corta y ondulada, de un color plateado y sus ojos era de un color rosa intenso. Llevaba un listón color celeste en el pecho, lo cual la identificaba como estudiante de segundo año. La chica chica de cabellera azul se volteó a verla sorprendida, le había causado un gran susto.

-Deja de asustar así a la gente, Keiko.- dijo la pelirroja, aparentemente, ya estaba acostumbrada a las apariciones de la peliplateada.

-Que eres aburrida, Midori-chan.- dijo la chica divertida mientras se iba a sentar junto a ella. La peliazul se le quedó mirando un rato, pero luego su mirada se desvió a la cancha y ahí divisó a Matsukaze.

-¿Tenma? ¿Por qué?- preguntó. Una chica de cabellera color crema cafezoso atada en dos trenzas bajas comenzó a sacar fotografías con su cámara, maravillada.

La chica peliazul intentó llamar a Tenma, pero fue interrumpida por el locutor del partido, el cual se presentó como Takuma. Tenma miraba hacia la cancha de pie. Kudou lo miró de reojo sentado junto a Yuri, la cual miraba hacia la cancha de brazos cruzados. La chica pecosa de cabellera castaña también estaba sentada en el banquillo, ella tenía ambas manos juntas sobre el pecho, preocupada.

-Minna...- murmuró para ella misma. El silbato sonó.

-Vamos, Minamizawa-san.- dijo Shindou con el balón a sus pies.

-Sí.- dijo el chico de cabellera morada. Shindou le pasó el balón.- Vamos a ver de lo que son capaces.- dijo para luego comenzar a correr y devolverle el balón a Shindou. El capitán le dio un pase y este antes de que lo bloquearan pateó el balón hacia la portería. Aparentemente el balón iba a entrar en ella, pero... no fue así. El portero detuvo el tiro sin ningún esfuerzo con una sola mano.

-¿Nani?- preguntó Minamizawa molesto.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el portero burlón. Shindou y Tsurugi intercambiaron miradas, el primero estaba irritado y el segundo parecía disfrutarlo.

El portero le da un pase a Tsurugi y este le da un pase a otro jugador de su equipo. Los Caballeros de la Oscuridad comenzaron a realizar pases y pasaron fácilmente la defensa del chico de cabellera rosa de Raimon. Un chico pelinaranja del equipo contrario metió un gol sin ninguna dificultad, el portero de Raimon ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar a detener el tiro.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Shindou sorprendido.

-Anotaron un gol en un instante.- dijo el defensa pelirrosa de Raimon. Tsurugi solo rió.

-Que fuerza.- dijo Haruna sorprendida. Tras ella estaba el impasible entrenador Kudou y junto a él estaba Yuri, que intentaba mantener la calma, una gota de sudor cayó por si sien.

-S-Sugoi.- dijo Tenma.

-Sangoku-senpai.- dijo el chico de cabellera rosa acercándose al portero. El chico rubio, Fujishima, lo siguió.

-Sangoku, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el chico rubio.

-Si, no estaba preparado, lo siento.- respondió el portero.

-¿Lo has oído? El no estaba preparado.- dijo el chico que había hecho el gol con un tono burlón para luego alejarse.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, capitán?- preguntó Tsurugi cuando Shindou pasó a su lado.

-¡Que fuerza!- exclamó Minamizawa.

-No puedo creer que Sangoku-senpai no pudiera parar el balón al comienzo del partido.- dijo un chico de cabellera castaña atada en dos colas altas y que llevaba lentes blancos.

El partido continuó, pero Tsurugi no tardó en robarle el balón a Shindou. Los defensas intentaron detenerle, pero no fueron capaces. Tsurugi se detuvo frente a la portería.

-¡No puede ser! ¿La técnica de antes?- exclamó Tenma preocupado.

Y no se equivocaba, Tsurugi realizó su Death Sword. Sangoku intentó detener e tiro con su Burning Catch, pero no pudo y el tiro entró irremediablemente en la portería, dejando el marcador 2-0 a favor de los Caballeros de la Oscuridad. Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero Shindou no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. El partido continuó y el equipo de Tsurugi no dejó de meter gol tras otro. Al gol numero diez ya todo el equipo estaba herido por los tiros del contrincante.

-No... Minna...- murmuró la chica de pecas mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-De esta forma Raimon... Debemos hacer algo...- murmuró Tenma y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba el entrenador Kudou.-¡Entrenador! ¿Va a dejar que continúe el partido? ¿No se puede hacer nada?- Kudou lo miró sin alterarse mientras que Yuri lo miró impresionada por su osadía.- ¡Entrenador!

-El entrenador no es el que puede hacer algo.- respondió y se puso de pie.- Es el jugador.

-¿El jugador?- preguntó Tenma. En eso Yuri comprende las palabras de Kudou.

-¡No me diga que...!- exclamó la italiana. El balón salió fuera de la cancha.

-Matsukaze Tenma.- dijo Kudou.

-Hai.

-Ponte el uniforme.- Tenma lo miró sin comprender.- ¿Deseas entrar en el club?

-Hai, eso es correcto.- respondió.

-Vas a intentarlo.- dijo el entrenador mirándolo para luego levantar la mano.- ¡Cambio! ¡Quiero cambiar a Minamizawa Atsushi por Matsukaze Tenma!

-¡¿Eh!- exclamó Tenma cuando por fin procesó lo que el entrenador acababa de decir. Todos miraron impresionados.

-¡Es una locura!- exclamó Haruna.

-¡Entrenador! ¿Cómo puede ponerlo a prueba en un partido como éste?- exclamó la chica de pecas.- En tal caso póngame a mí en la cancha.

-Tu lesión aún no sana, Fujishima.- dijo Yuri.

-¿Qué importa?- dijo exasperada.- De todas formas no puedo jugar en los partidos oficiales... No les haría falta...

-Esa es mi decisión y no la voy a cambiar.- dijo Kudou. La chica solo apretó los dientes. Tenma se le quedó mirando, ¿dónde había escuchado ese apellido? En eso lo recordó, el defensa de cabello rubio tenía ese mismo apellido, ¿serían acaso parientes?

Al rato Tenma estuvo parado en la cancha con el uniforme de Raimon puesto, totalmente nervioso.

-Parece que no soy muy bueno en este partido.- dijo Minamizawa peinándose su cabello con la mano.- Tsk.- y luego se dirigió a la cancha.

-Minamizawa-san, estoy seguro de que el entrenador tiene un plan.- dijo Shindou.

-Puede ser, les dejo el resto a ustedes.- dijo sin voltearse a verlo. Al pasar junto a Tenma dejó escapar una risa y el chico, más nervioso aún, comenzó a correr para calentar.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?" se preguntó mirando al entrenador y luego se dirigió hacia Shindou.- Gracias por haberme salvado antes.- dijo algo nervioso, el capitán no parecía una persona con la que pudieras hablar mucho. Hizo una reverencia.- ¡Encantado de conocerte!- y luego se fue a la cancha.

"¿Por qué el entrenador puso a este chico?" se preguntó Shindou.

-¡¿En qué está pensando! El no puede jugar muy bien al fútbol.- dijo Haruna enfadada, pero el entrenador Kudou ni se molestó.

-Otonashi, ¿ha notado algo en el partido de antes?- preguntó Kudou. La mujer lo miró sorprendida.- Tenma, quien lucho solo contra Tsurugi, me recuerda a alguien.

-¿Usted se refiere a Endou?- preguntó Yuri.

El partido iba a continuar, pero nadie en la cancha se veía muy convencido por la presencia de Tenma en la cancha. El chico a pesar de estar sumamente nervioso, se armó de valor y en cuanto Tsurugi recibió el balón fue tras él, pero este comenzó a golpear a los otros jugadores de Raimon, primero al chico de cabellera rosa.

-¡Kirino-kun!- gritó al chica Fujishima.

Luego Tsurugi fue golpeando a jugador tras jugador, sin ningúna gotaa de piedad en la sangre. Tenma estaba en el piso, cansado.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo tu amor por el fúbol?- preguntó Tsurugi burlón.

-¡Kuso!- gritó Matsukaze poniéndose de pie, pero Tsurugi se hizo a un lado antes de que pudiera apenas tocarlo, provocando que el chico se cayera al suelo. Shindou lo miró con rabia y el silbato del medio tiempo sonó.

Ya en la banca Tenma miraba avergonzado mientras que Shindou bebía agua.

-Lo siento, capitán, no pude hacer nada útil en el campo.- dijo Matsukaze.- Pero... ¡no quiero salir del club de fútbol!

-Tómalo con calma, no quiero sacarte del club de fútbol.- dijo Shindou volteándose a verlo.- Pero no son los jugadores que necesito. Es lamentable, pero necesitamos más fuerza.

-Es así como la ley del Fifth Sector.- dijo el portero Sangoku acercándose a ellos acompañado por el chico Fujishima.

-¿Qué es el Fifth Sector?- preguntó Tenma.

-¿Que tú no lo sabes?- preguntó el rubio con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hace diez año, Japón se volvió en el número uno en el fútbol juvenil.- Desde entonces, el fútbol era tan popular que algunos directores de las escuelas decidió "manejar" su popularidad.- explicó Shindou.- El más famoso o importante. Hoy, el fútbol tiene el poder para determinar el destino de una escuela o de una persona.

-¿El fútbol?- se preguntó Tenma.

-Y llegaste a Raimon para ser fuerte, ¿no?- preguntó Shindou. Tenma despertó de su transe para responder.

-¿Si? Eso es verdad.- exclamó decidido.- Siempre he decido a entrar a Raimon.- un recuerdo de la infancia pasó por su mente.

-¿Decidido?- se preguntó Shindou algo burlón y con una sonrisa. Luego lo miró con seriedad.- Eres el único que afirma ello. Todo lo que importa es el resultado. Si Raimon presenta un fútbol débil, la victoria nunca llegará.- El resto del equipo miraba atentos a su capitán.- Y cuando eso ocurre, la organización llamada Fifth Sector...

-¿El Fifth Sector podría llegar tan lejos?- preguntó Haruna.

-Con la ayuda e influencia de la junta, las victorias han sido manipuladas. Y si usted no se opone a esto, no habrán venganzas.- dijo Kudou.- En la actualidad, las escuelas son las gestión de sus equipo para tomar posesión de ese sistema.

-¿Seremos capaces de traer a Endou en el fútbol y a los otros también?- preguntó Otonashi. Yuri apretó con rabia los puños con rabia sobre su regazo.

-Esto ya no se le puede llamar fútbol.- dijo la rubia.- Esto a tomado otra dirección a cuando solíamos jugarlo.

-¿Este es el fútbol? No puede ser.- dijo Tenma con pesar.

-Pero a veces jugamos con alegría y cuando esto sucede, damos nuestro máximo.- dijo Shindou. Tenma lo miró sorprendido.

El medio tiempo terminó y con el dio a inicio el segundo tiempo del partido que decidiría el destino del club de fútbol de Raimon. El silbato sonó y le dieron el balón a Tsurugi. Shindou intentó quitárselo, pero no fue capaz, Tsurugi lo hizo a un lado con mucha facilidad, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Capitán!- exclamó Tenma.

-¿Qué sucede? Ponte de pie y vuelve a intentarlo.- dijo Tsurugi.

_"No puedo dejar que las cosas sigan así"_ pensó Shindou.- ¡Kuso!- gritó mientras se lanzaba sobre Tsurugi para poder robarle el balón, pero era inútil, de nada servía siquiera intentarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Después de todo, pronto todos serán descartados.- dijo Tsurugi para luego patear el balón contra el resto del equipo y anotando otro gol. Tsurugi seguía atacando al equipo de Raimon, dejando el marcador 13-0.

Shindou apenas se mantenía en pie y respiraba con dificultad.

-Es imposible que ganes.- dijo Tsurugi con soberbia.- ¡El club de fútbol a llegado al final de ti!

-Tú...- dijo Shindou, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡El club de fútbol no acabará!- exclamó Tenma.- No voy a entregar el club de fútbol de Raimon ¡a nadie!

-¡Entonces tendré que derrotarte a ti también!- dijo Tsurugi perdiendo la paciencia. Comenzó a correr empujando a todos por su velocidad. Solo Tenma y Shindou quedaron de pie.-¿Ahora entienden lo que dije? Cómo es la realidad en Raimon.

-Eso es suficiente...- dijo una voz. Shindou y Tenma se voltearon a ver. Uno de los jugadores apenas estaba en pie y se sujetaba su brazo con fuerza.- Es imposible. Además de hacernos daño, va a robar el club de fútbol. Y yo... yo...- dijo para luego caminar para salir de la cancha.

-¡Espera Mizumori!- exclamó Shindou.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Me rindo...

-¡Vuelve! ¡Mizumori! ¡Mizumori! Maldita sea... de esta forma todos serán derrotados...- dijo el capitán paralizado.

-¿Todos serán derrotados?- dijo Tenma. Luego se percata de que Tsurugi le pasa el balón.

-Juega.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Vamos, atácame.

Tenma no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr ante la sorpresa de Shindou y de Kudou. Y por sorprendente que pareciera, Tenma comenzó a driblear de una manera impresionante, esquivando a todos los jugadores del equipo contrario.

-Por lo tanto, es bueno.- dijo la chica pelirroja acompañada por la chica peliplateada.

-Por lo menos en el dribleo. El siempre ha entrenado.- respondió la chica peliazul.- Aunque no pudo entrenar con un equipo, entrenó solo.

-Así que no es tan inútil como aparentaba.- dijo la peliplateado apoyándose sobre la baranda.

-Eres muy directa...- dijo la pelirroja con una gota en la cabeza.

Uno de los jugadores de Raimon de tez morena le pidió el balón a Matsukaze, pero este no le hizo caso. A Kirino le llamó la atención, así que le pidió que le diera el balón a él, pero sucedió lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no pasa el balón?- se preguntó Shindou.

-Pero incluso eso va bien.- dijo un grandote de cabellera morada.

-¿Por qué no da pases?- preguntó Fujishima con una gota de sudor corriendo por su mejilla.

-Tenma, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Haruna para sí misma.

-Probablemente quiere quedarse con el balón hasta que se acabe el tiempo.- le contestó Yuri con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria.

-Es prevención para futuros ataques.- dijo Kudou. Haruna los miró sorprendida.

-¿Tenma lo está dando todo para proteger a los demás?- preguntó Otonashi.

-Sorprendente...- dijo la chica de pecas.

-¿Y sigues pensando que va a funcionar?- preguntó Tsurugi para luego chasquear los dedos. Todo el equipo de Tsurugi bloqueó a Tenma. El entrenador de los Caballeros de la Oscuridad le hizo una seña.- Entendido.- luego se comenzó a acercar al chico.- Matsukaze Tenma. Tus palabras me hacen mal. ¡El fútbol es inútil!- tras el apareció un aura oscura y luego apareció una figura tras las sombras.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Haruna.

-Podrá ser...- dijo el chico Fujishima.

-¡Un Keshin!- exclamó Shindou.

-Este es mi Keshin.- dijo Tsurugi mientras que tras él aparecía un caballero de imponente armadura.- Kensei Lancelot.

-Entrenador Kudou...- dijo Haruna preocupada.

-Es un espíritu que la gente crea, pero no es visible a los ojos humanos.- dijo Kudou.

-Pero si la fuerza espiritual es grande, el Keshin se hace visible.- dijo Yuri.

-Imposible... Esto no puede estar pasando... No ahora...- murmuraba atónita la chica con pecas con ambas manos juntas sobre el pecho. _"Minna"_ rogó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Sugoi... Esto es...- dijo Tenma.

-Es demasiado pronto para estar impresionado.- dijo Tsurugi. Luego atacó a Tenma con su Keshin, tirándolo al suelo y robándole el balón.

-¡Tenma-kun!- exclamó Haruna. La chica peliazul y Shindou lo miraban preocupado e impresionados a la vez.- Esto no es fútbol. ¡Deténgalos!- le suplicó al entrenador Kudou.

-El juego no ha terminado.- respondió el entrenador de los Caballeros de la Oscuridad. Tsurugi volvió a atacar a Tenma y Shindou miró con rabia a su oponente. El entrenador Kudou se puso de pie junto a Yuri, la cual se mostraba menos preocupada de lo que de verdad estaba por el chico.

-Entrenador...- dijo Tenma con dificultad aun en el piso.- Estoy bien, déjeme jugar hasta el final...

-Matsukaze...

-No, ¡estás lastimado!- exclamó Shindou.

-¡Quiero luchar hasta el final!- gritó Tenma poniéndose de pie con dificultad. El capitán lo miró sorprendido.- Si sigo hasta el final, ¡de seguro encontraré una forma de destruirlo!

-¡Toma!- gritó Tsurugi pateando el balón con la fuerza de su Keshin. Tenma fue derribado.

-¡Matsukaze, no hagas algo tan estúpido!- gritó Shindou mientras corría hacia para agacharse a su lado y ayudarlo a sentarse.

-Al parecer eso es todo.- dijo Tsurugi recibiendo el balón a sus pies.

-Yo quiero jugar... fútbol con todos ustedes.- dijo Tenma con dificultad.

-Estás haciendo mucho por nosotros.- dijo Shindou.

-Por favor, capitán... No le dé el fútbol...- dijo con dificultad mientras posaba su mano sobre el signo de Raimon que está en la playera de Shindou, el mismo lugar donde se encuentra su corazón. Shindou se sorprende.

-Matsukaze.

-Por favor, capitán.- suplicó Tenma. Shindou tima la mano de Tenma y la aparta para luego ponerse de pie.

-Entendido.- dijo entre sollozos, estaba llorando. Luego miró hacia arriba con rabia.- ¿Por qué? ¡Dime por qué! No puedo proteger a mis compañeros de equipo. ¿Qué debo hacer como capitán...?- preguntó mientras tocaba la banda de capitán. Una fuerte energía se comenzó a sentir.- ¡KUSO!- tras él apareció una gran aura oscura. Tenma lo miró sorprendido, al igual que el resto.

-¿Nani?- preguntó Tsurugi. Tras Shindou apareció una figura con cuatro brazos. Shindou gritaba con rabia.

-Es...- murmuró la chica de pecas.- Shindou-kun...- susurró dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado ^^<strong>

**¡No olviden dejar reviews! Quiero saber que opinan del capítulo.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Nuri-chan: **Te equivocas... salió una OC, pero no fue muy clara ni muy relevante ^^U Como Yuri cuando apareció la primera vez. Al menos creo que con este capitulo he calmado tu intriga ;) ¡Me alegra saber que te ha gustado mi proyecto! Aunque he dejado una nueva historia algo botada... nee, ya lo actualizaré. Comprendo que Tsurugi te de rabia, yo quería meterme en el computador para ahorcarlo ¬¬* Has visto mi perfil en deviantART? ¡Genial! ¿Y que opinas de los dibujos? Bueno, gracias por ser mi primer review en este fic ;)

**Jerry-san: **Tezuka... siempre tan directo :D Pero recuerda que la nueva Yuri es 10 años mayor que tu XD, mejor confórmate con la Yuri actual, cuando aparezcan en Go hablamos :P Me alegra que te gustara el fic, Jerry-san! He de admitir que tu opinión es de suma importancia, ya que eres un muy buen amigo mío ^^ Y pues... te presento a la chica pecosa. Aunque no ha quedado muy claro si nombre... te lo diré, su nombre es Fujishima Akako ^^ pero no te diré más, o al menos aquí. Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu review y ya nos estaremos escribiendo luego ;)

**Cristy-chan: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review! La verdad es que creo que por ahí me has dejado otro review, pero no estoy muy segura... Yuri es mi personaje principal en "Una Nueva Historia" (fic que todavía no termino ^0^U) y me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Espero poder ver otro review tuyo ;) Te mando un abrazo!

**Sora-Tsuki13: **Gracias por tu review y también quiero aprovechar de agradecerte por haberte preocupado por mí. Cuando enviaste ese mensaje se me dio vuelta el corazón, me da tanta rabia esas cosas! Pero me alegra que una amiga como tu haya sido quien me ha dado la noticia ^^ Aunque no copiaron mi fic... falsa alarma ^^U Te quiero, eres una gran amiga.

**Ale-chan: **Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que te guste lo que escribo, porque siendo francas... Me ha hecho algo de falta unos rayitos de sol en mis día nublados :) Arigatou.

**CIAO!**


	3. ¡El club de fútbol de Raimon colapsa!

**¡Ohayo!**

**¿Cómo están mis queridísimos lectores?**

**Hoy les traigo un capitulo recién sacado del horno de mi fic "Un nuevo comienzo". He de admitirles que algunas cosillas les pueden sorprender, así que mejor tomen asiento. ¡Aquí voy!**

**Declaimer: **INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, AKAKO, KEIKO, ISAMU Y OTROS PERSONAJES QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBITO TIEMPO Y LUGAR, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>¡El equipo de fútbol de Raimon colapsa!<span>

_ANTERIORMENTE..._

_-Por favor, capitán... No le dé el fútbol...- dijo con dificultad mientras posaba su mano sobre el signo de Raimon que está en la playera de Shindou, el mismo lugar donde se encuentra su corazón. Shindou se sorprende._

_-Matsukaze._

_-Por favor, capitán.- suplicó Tenma. Shindou tima la mano de Tenma y la aparta para luego ponerse de pie._

_-Entendido.- dijo entre sollozos, estaba llorando. Luego miró hacia arriba con rabia.- ¿Por qué? ¡Dime por qué! No puedo proteger a mis compañeros de equipo. ¿Qué debo hacer como capitán...?- preguntó mientras tocaba la banda de capitán. Una fuerte energía se comenzó a sentir.- ¡KUSO!- tras él apareció una gran aura oscura. Tenma lo miró sorprendido, al igual que el resto._

Tras Shindou apareció una enorme figura que tenía apariencia humana, pero esta tenía cuatro brazos en vez de dos. Todos miraban impactados mientras que el chico no dejaba de gritar de la rabia que sentía.

-¡El Keshin del capitán!- exclamó Tenma sorprendido.

-Shindou...- murmuró Kirino atónito.

-¿Qué está pasando? Incluso Shindou tiene uno.- dijo un chico de cabellera celeste claro y de tez morena.

-Esta es la primera vez que pasa.- dijo Sangoku sin poder salir de su asombro.

-¡Incluso el capitán de Raimon, Shindou, ha mostrado su Keshin!- gritó el comentarista.

Haruna y Yuri miraban, sin poder creer lo que veían, el Keshin, mientras que Kudou miró al entrenador de los Caballeros de la Oscuridad.

-¡La aparición de un Keshin!- gritó extasiado.- ¡Lancelot a despertado la naturaleza oculta dentro del corazón de Shindou-kun!

-Interesante.- dijo Tsurugi mirando desafiante a Shindou.

-El que va a proteger a Raimon...- dijo el capitán de Raimon Eleven lleno de ira.- ¡SOY YO!- dio un paso hacia Tsurugi, pero Tenma se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Capitán!- dijo con ambos brazos extendidos hacia los lados, pasa así impedirle el paso.

-Muévete...

-Demo...

-¡MUEVETE!- gritó moviendo su brazo con fuerza para así apartar a Matsukaze.

Tsurugi miró de reojo a su entrenador, quien asintió, para luego volver a mirar al capitán de Raimon con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Yo soy el capitán!¡Tengo que proteger el fútbol!- gritó Shindou mientras que sujetaba con fuerza la banda de capitán que estaba en su brazo izquierdo.

-Capitán...- murmuró Tenma.

-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?- preguntó Tsurugi. Matsukaze lo miró sorprendido. Una sonrisa cruel emergió en su rostro.- ¡Te voy a destruir!- su Keshin, que se había mantenido oculto después de la aparición del Keshin de Shindou, apareció tras el aura oscura que salía de la espalda de su dueño.

Tsurugi pateó el balón y Lancelot le dio fuerza con su espada. Shindou se preparó y pateó el balón con la fuerza que le otorgaba su Keshin. Todos los espectadores observaban impresionados la lucha entre Keshins que se desataba en medio de la cancha. El balón salió disparado hacia arriba y ambos chicos saltaron a su búsqueda, pero en eso grita el entrenador de los Caballeros de la Oscuridad.

-¡Es suficiente!- gritó Kuroki.

Tsurugi no patea el balón, siendo Shindou quien se apodera del esférico. Kyosuke aterrizó perfectamente sobre el pasto.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con fastidio el chico con las manos en los bolsillos.

-El partido termina aquí.- dijo el hombre. Raimon miraba sorprendido. Shindou estaba agachado en el piso y respiraba con dificultad mientras que su Keshin desaparecía tras su espalda.-Nos retiramos.- dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia la cancha.

-¡¿Están huyendo?- gritó Shindou con enfado.

-¿Huyendo?- preguntó Kuroki volteándose hacia él con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro.- Al contrario, te estamos dejando escapar.- Shindou lo miró con rencor.- Pero viéndole de alguna manera, se podría decir que tu existencia ha protegido a Raimon, Shindou-kun.

Tsurugi patea hacia arriba el balón y para cuando este vuelve a tocar tierra, el equipo de los Caballeros de la Oscuridad había desaparecido del lugar. Shindou respiró con dificultad para luego caer desmayado. Tenma y otros jugadores del equipo se acercaron preocupados a su capitán.

-Esto es malo.- dijo el chico de anteojos blancos.- Esto se está poniendo muy malo.

-No hagas esos comentarios, Hayami.- dijo Fujishima con las manos en los bolsillos.

En la banca Yuri se puso de pie con una expresión de piedra en su rostro y se giró para dirigirse hacia la salida.

-Matsura.- la llamó el entrenador Kudou.- ¿Por qué nos has ayudado?

-No sé de qué me está hablando.- dijo la italiana sin voltearse a verlo.

-Protegiste al chico de ese tiro, te quedaste todo el partido en la cancha... Siendo que eres parte de...- Yuri rió con frialdad.

-Tuve un momento de debilidad, no se acostumbre a ello.- se volteó para dirigirle una fría mirada para luego seguir su camino hacia la salida.

Kudou cargó a Shindou en sus brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería acompañado por Kirino, la chica Fujishima y Otonashi.

-Capitán.- murmuró Tenma para luego agachar la cabeza. Luego fue hacia dónde estaba el balón y suspiró con cansancio mientras que se agachaba.

-Tenma.- lo llamó la chica de cabellera azulada, que en ese momento había bajado a la cancha y lo saludaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Aoi, viniste!- dijo Matsukaze.

-Sí.- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos tras su espalda.- Realmente me sorprendiste. Nee, ¿estás bien?- preguntó mientras que miraba la apariencia golpeada y sucia que tenía su amigo.

-Estoy bien. -respondió mientras que la chica se agachaba un poco junto a él.

-Parece que han pasado muchas cosas antes de la Ceremonia de Ingreso.- Tenma no respondió.- ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Ah!¡Oh, sí!¡Todavía no hemos ido a la ceremonia de ingreso!- exclamó al recordarlo. Aoi suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se apresuraron para llegar a tiempo para la ceremonia.

Desde las gradas los observaban las otras tres chicas.

-Las cosas pueden llegar a ponerse interesantes este año.- dijo la chica pelirroja apoyada en la baranda de las gradas.- ¿No lo creen, Keiko, Akane?

-¡Tengo un montón de fotos de Shin-sama!- dijo contenta Akane con su cámara de fotos entre sus manos.

-Eso es en lo único en lo que piensas.- dijo la ojiverde con una gota en la cabeza.

Keiko no tomó en cuenta su conversación, solo miraba seria hacia la cancha el lugar donde el contrincante de Raimon había desaparecido. Su rostro frunció el ceño tan solo recordar el rostro de Tsurugi.

-Tsk, desgraciado.- dijo la peliplateada para sí misma. Dio media vuelta para marcharse mientras que las otras dos chicas la miraron sin comprender.

-0-0-0-0-

La Ceremonia de Ingreso pasó sin sucesos mayores, bueno, después del partido que tuvieron esa misma mañana, esto era pan comido. Durante la ceremonia Tenma conoció a un chico de muy baja estatura, que su lo analizamos mejor tenía la apariencia de un conejo, llamado Nishizono Shinzuke, con el cual estaría en la misma clase y como dato adicional quería unirse al club de fútbol como él. De la emoción, el chiquitín gritó en medio de la ceremonia, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-0-0-0-0-

En la enfermería de la escuela, Shindou se encontraba en una de las camas mientras que la chica Fujishima estaba sentada en una de las sillas junto a la cama y Kirino estaba de pie tras ella. Cuando el peligris despertó, el pelirrosa se acercó a la cama con una sonrisa y la chica le imitó.

-Kirino... Akako...- murmuró su capitán.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Shindou mirando el techo.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó Kirino sorprendido.

-Recuerdo que me dolía por aquí.- dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre su pecho.- Pero después de eso...- recordó el momento donde Tenma posó su mano ahí mismo y le rogó que no renunciara.

-Usaste un Keshin, Shindou-kun.- dijo Akako preocupada. El chico la miró sorprendido.

-¿Yo?

-Es la primera vez que te he visto ta asustado.- dijo Kirino con preocupación.- Debes de haberte sentido muy mal cno ese chico, Tsurugi.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- preguntó Shindou después de que una fugaz sonrisa pasara por su rostro.

-Están limpiando el antiguo club.- respondió Akako con un tono de tristeza en su voz.- Fue destruido, ¿no lo recuerdas?- al decir esto, Shindou intentó levantarse, pero Kirino reaccionó con rapidez y lo tomó de los hombros para detenerlo. Akako se había puesto de pie y miraba preocupada.

-¡No te esfuerces!- dijo Kirino.- Necesitas descansar.

-¡Yo soy el capitán!- exclamó Shindou mientras apretaba las sábanas entre sus puños. Ambos chicos se miraron y luego la expresión del pelirrosa pasó a ser de preocupación.

-Tomas las cosas con demasiada responsabilidad.- dijo.

-¡Llama a todos... enseguida!- dijo Shindou.

-0-0-0-0-

-Entonces, ¿realmente ustedes son Seeds de Fifth Sector?- preguntó el director, quien estaba sentado tras su escritorio. Frente a él estaba Tsurugi.

-Hai. El Seitei me envió para monitorear las actividades de Raimon- respondió Tsurugi.

-¿El plan para apoderarse del club de futbol se verá alterado debido a ese Keshin?- preguntó el director.

-Solo significa que aún no tienen planeado un uso para él- respondió tranquilo.

-Por cierto, ¿los Caballeros de la Oscuridad vinieron a remover al entrenador Kudou de su puesto?

-Le aseguro que nuestra prioridad es la observación de los usuarios de Keshin y la remoción de Kudou.- dijo Kyosuke.

-Hemos estado buscando una forma de deshacernos de él- dijo el director. En eso escuchan como tocan a la puerta.- Pase.- La puerta se abrió y pudieron ver que tras ella se encontraba Matsura Yuri.

-¿Me mandó a llamar, presidente Ginzan?- preguntó la rubia con una expresión seria en su rostro. Miró de reojo a Tsurugi mientras que cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-Pues si.- dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos.- Me he enterado que has intervenido hoy en el camino de Tsurugi-kun.- Yuri no respondió.- Este chico tiene órdenes específicas del Fifth Sector, no debes interferir en lo que hace o deja de hacer, ¿comprendes?- dijo arrugando un poco la frente.

-¿Algo más?- dijo la joven con fastidio.

-Insolente.- dijo con rabia Ginzan. Fuyukai se puso nervioso y decidió hablar.

-Matsura-san, como miembro tan apreciado del Fifth Sector, suponemos que sabrás lo que haces.- dijo jugando con sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Lo que hago no es de su incumbencia.- dijo para luego dar media vuelta y salir.

-0-0-0-0-

Apenas pudieron salir de clases, Tenma, Shinzuke y Aoi se dirigieron hacia el club de fútbol, pero al llegar allá dos chicos del segundo equipo de Raimon le dijeron a Tenma que ya no valía la pena unirse, debido a que el club cerró. Tenma corrió hacia la sala de reuniones sin hacer crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, Cuando la puerta se abrió, escuchó la discución que se desataba ahí dentro.

-¡No podemos seguir jugando al fútbol mientras el Fifth Sector tenga sus ojos puestos en nosotros!- gritó un chico, era miembro del segundo equipo de Raimon.- Viste el miedo que tenían a ese chico Tsurugi.- Todos los jugadores y managers del equipo mostraba preocupación.- ¡Hemos luchado mucho, pero este es nuestro límite!- Shindou solo escuchaba sentado en uno de los escalones del centro de la sala con la mirada fija en el piso y las manos juntas.

-Esta atmósfera es terrible.- dijo Aoi.

-Están hablando acerca de lo que sucedió en la mañana.- dijo Tenma.

-Vámonos.- dijo el grandote que había hablado hace un rato. Se dirigió hacia la salida seguido por varios jugadores.

-¡Espera!¡Espera!¡Espera!- dijo un chico de tez morena, cabello oscuro y que tenía unos gogles en la parte superior de su frente.- ¿Es en serio?- dijo tratando de parecer despreocupado.

-¡Deténte!- dijo autoritario un grandote de cabello morado interponiéndose en el camino de aquellos que se querían marchar.

-Muévete, senpai.- dijo el chico.

-¿Piensas dejarlos ir, Shindou?- preguntóde manera explosiva un chico con una bandita en la nariz, asustado al chico que se encontraba a su lado.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer.- respondió el chico desanimado.

-¡Intenta hacer algo!- insistió el chico.

Uno tras otros se fueron marchando. Inclusive un chico del equipo principal prefirió marcharse a tener que lidiar con los castigos que les imponía el Fifth Sector. Shindou solo observaba como el club de fútbol se desintegraba.

-Shindou...- murmuró Akako al notar que las manos de su amigo temblaban de rabia. Todos los que renunciaron se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero Tenma les impidió el paso.

-¡Por favor, no renuncien!- dijo el chico.

-Lo siento, ya lo hemos decidido.- dijo Mizumori.

-Pero, tenía muchas ganas de jugar fútbol con todos mis senpai una vez que me uniera. ¡El club de futbol de Raimon es mi inspiración!- dijo Tenma.

-Eres solo un niño. ¿Acaso no viste lo que pasó hoy? Eso es todo lo que hay en el club de fútbol.- dijo Mizumori.

-Veras, ahora nos da miedo el fútbol- dijo otro chico que estaba a un lado de Mizumori.

-¿Miedo?¿Qué les da miedo del fútbol?- preguntó Tenma sorprendido.- Pienso que el futbol es muy divertido. ¡Si no pensamos que es divertido, me daría mucha pena por el fútbol!- dijo Matsukaze serio ,a pesar de ello, todos comenzaron a reírse de él.

-Oye chico de primero, ¿el fútbol tiene sentimientos? Ni que fuese una persona- dijo burlón un chico peliceleste. Tenma y sus amigos solo miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Pero eso es lo que pienso! ¡Si piensas que es divertido, estoy muy seguro de que el futbol estará muy feliz!- dijo Tenma. Shindou lo miro sorprendido pero después agacho un poco la cabeza.

-Déjalos ir.- dijo el capitán.

-Gracias, Shindou. Estaba por tragarme la basura que dice este tipo.- dijo Mizumori para seguir avanzando hacia la puerta. Cuando llego frente a Tenma solamente lo tomo por la camisa y lo arrojó al suelo.

-Hey.- dijo Fujishima con seriedad tomando al chico del hombro. Este solo sudó nervioso, era mejor no hacer enfadar a Fujishima. Así que decidió salir pitando de ese lugar.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó girándose hacia Tenma y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Si...- dijo no muy animado mientras aceptaba su ayuda.

-¡Capitán, lo sentimos!- dijeron las managers para después también salir corriendo se allí. En ese momento un par de chicos se pusieron de pie para anunciar que el segundo equipo de Raimon había acabado, ya que ellos también renunciaban.

**_Fuera del club..._**

Los dos últimos chicos en salir del club se voltearon a apreciarlo antes de marcharse. En ese momento una chica peliplateada y una chica pelirroja se acercaron a ellos.

-Hey, chicos. No son nada geniales, ¿no se llama a eso desertar del campo de batalla?- dijo la pelirroja, sin embargo, ambos la ignoraron y siguieron su camino.

-Métete en tus propios problemas.- dijo uno de ellos cuando pasaron junto a ambas chicas.

-Entrenador…- dijo uno de ellos al ver que frente a ellos estaban Kudou y Otonashi-sensei.

-¿Qué pasó? Acabamos de cruzarnos con Mizumori-kun también.- preguntó Haruna.

-Lo sentimos, ya no podemos jugar.- dijo el ex-capitán del segundo equipo haciendo una reverencia. Kudou solo los miró con su típica seriedad y los chicos terminaron por salir corriendo de ahí, avergonzados.

-¡Ichino-kun, Aoyama-kun!- los llamó Haruna.

-Vamos.- dijo el entrenador de Raimon comenzando a caminar hacia el club.

-¿Está de acuerdo con eso, entrenador?- preguntó la pelirroja, sin embargo, el hombre no le hizo caso y entró al club acompañado por Otonashi.

-Como siempre... No te toman en cuenta.- dijo Keiko con ambas manos en la nuca, la pelirroja solo bufó con fastidio.

_**En la sala de reuniones del club...**_

-¿Ustedes son los únicos que quedan?- preguntó Otonashi al entrar a la sala.

-Si, diez del primer equipo. Somos los únicos que quedamos.- respondió Shindou.- Es todo lo que pude hacer.- agregó.

-Es como cuando las ratas abandonan un barco que se hunde, ¿eh?- dijo el chico con goggles.

-¿Entonces, qué nos hace ser más que ratas?- preguntó molesto el pelinegro que había regañado a Shindou hace unos momentos.

-Ser miembros del club de fútbol.- respondió un grandote de cabellera morada.

-Sé que todos tenemos quejas sobre esta situación. Así que, no me opondré si desean dejar el club.- dijo Shindou. Los chicos se voltearon a ver y algunos comenzaron a considerar la idea de hacerlo.

-Tú te vas a quedar, ¿verdad?- dijo un chico peliceleste aun chico pelimorado.

-¿Tú que harás?- preguntó el otro.

-Creo que también me quedaré.- respondió.

-¿No estás preocupado por tu expediente académico?- preguntó burlón. El peliceleste solo rió.

-El expediente académico no hace más divertido el fútbol, Minamizawa-kun.- dijo Fujishima acercándose a ambos chicos.

-¿Y quién se divierte con el fútbol hoy en día?- preguntó el chico cruzándose de brazos. El rubio solo lo fulminó con la mirada, lo cual provocó una sonrisa en el rostro del pelimorado.- Además, a ti no te preocupa tu expediente, ¿no?

-¿Nani?- dijo el ojirrojo molesto.

-Un fracasado nunca dejarás de ser un fracasado, además, no juego al fútbol porque crea que es divertido o algo así. Lo único que quiero es llevar una vida fácil y poder graduarme, eso es todo. No piensas lo mismo, ¿fracasado?- dijo Minamizawa. Fujishima dio un paso hacia él, molesto, pero alguien se interpuso en medio.

-Onii-chan, no es momento para peleas.- dijo Akako posando ambas manos en el pecho del rubio.

-Hazle caso a tu hermanita, Fujishima.- dijo el pelimorado con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Matsukaze Tenma, ¿verdad?- preguntó Shindou volteándose hacia el mencionado.

-¡Hai!

-Gracias por lo de hoy.- dijo el peligris acercándose a él y a sus amigos.- Hiciste mucho por nosotros, pero ya viste la situación del club.- dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Estoy bien con eso.- dijo Matsukaze.- ¡Quiero unirme al club de fútbol!

-¡A mi también me gustaría unirme!¡Por favor!- dijo Shinzuke. Tras Shindou, Sangoku y Kirino miraban sorprendidos a ambos chicos.

-¿También eres de primer año?- preguntó el capitán.

-¡Hai!¡Mi nombre es Nishizono Shinzuke!

-¿Quién diría que hay gente que salta a un barco cuando se hunde?- preguntó emocionado el chico de los goggles.

-Creo que simplemente no saben lo que están haciendo.- dijo el chico con gafas.

-No vuelvan más aquí.- dijo Shindou bastante serio, sorprendiendo a Tenma y a Shinzuke, sin embargo, Haruna lo detuvo.

-No digas eso.- dijo Otonashi.- Tenma-kun, lo de hoy fue una excepción, aun tienes que pasar el examen de ingreso.

-Pensé que ya estaba dentro.- dijo el chico mirando a Kudou. Agachó la cabeza deprimido.

-¿Examen de ingreso?- preguntó Nishizono.

-¡Entonces vamos a hacerlo ahora!- dijo Tenma de vuelta con su ánimo.

-¡Espera!- dijo Haruna.- Entrenador Kudou, con lo que ha sucedido hoy, ¿qué debemos hacer?

-Es cierto, ¿puedes regresar mañana después de clases?- preguntó Kudou.

-Hai.- dijo desanimado Matsukaze.

Tras la puerta de la sala de reuniones, cierta rubia escuchaba la conversación.

-¿Espiando, Matsura-sensei?- dijo Tsurugi apareciendo de entre las sobras. La mujer solo se le quedó mirando para luego marcharse son darle una respuesta.- Aun no comprendo por qué el Fifth Sector la aprecia tanto.- dijo para sí mismo para luego también salir de ahí.

-0-0-0-0-

-Así terminó tu primer día como estudiante de secundaria.- dijo Aoi. Ella, Tenma y Shinzuke iban caminando de regreso a sus casas. El chico apenas respondió.

-Hey, ánimo.- dijo Shinzuke.- Mañana tenemos el examen.

-¡Hablando de eso, yo también me uniré al club!- dijo Aoi animada.

-¿A cual?- preguntó Tenma sin comprender.

-No me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica con un aura aterradora que le causó un susto a ambos chicos.- ¡Al de fútbol! Voy a ser manager. ¿No crees que soy apta para eso?- su amigo se le quedó mirando.

-¡Es una buena idea!- dijo Nishizono.

-Me pregunto como será.- dijo la peliazul.- ¿Creen que deba ser evaluada para ser manager?- Ambos chicos se miraron.

-Yo creo que sí.- dijo el pequeño.

-Entonces, ¿cómo será una prueba para ser manager?- preguntó la chica. Silencio.

Siguieron su camino hasta que Aoi se despidió de ambos chicos para dirigirse a su casa. Al llegar a dónde Tenma vivía, Shinzuke se quedó mirando el lugar no muy convencido.

-No crees que es muy antigua o simplemente lamentable.- dijo el pequeño.

-No creo que sea "lamentable".- dijo una voz femenina tras ellos. Shinzuke se volteó de un susto mientras que Tenma miró a la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya regresé!- dijo Matsukaze.

-Bienvenido, Tenma.- dijo la mujer.

-¿Es tu mamá?¡Es tan joven!- dijo Shinzuke.

-¡No!¡Aki-nee es una de mis parientes!- se apresuró en decir Matsukaze.- ¡Ella es la propietaria de la casa Kogarashi!

-Lamento mucho haberlo llamado lamentable.- dijo el pequeñín haciendo una reverencia.

-No importa.- dijo Aki con una sonrisa.- ¿Es amigo tuyo, Tenma?

-Si, él es Nishizono. Está en mi clase.- respondió.

-Mucho gusto, Nishizono-kun.- dijo la mujer.

-¡Hai!- respondió.

-Oh, dejé galletas en el horno.- dijo Aki.

-¡Genial! Shinzuke, puedes pasar... ¡Las galletas de Aki-nee son muy deliciosas.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro que sí, Nishizono-kun.- dijo Kino.

-¿Alguien dijo galletas?- preguntó una voz masculina tras Aki. La mujer se volteó a verlo.

-Bienvenido a casa, Kenji-kun.- dijo con una sonrisa. Frente a ella estaba parado un chico de unos veinte años, de cabellera negra alborotada y de unos ojos grises intensos. Llevaba una camisa verde, corbata y una chaqueta café. Llevaba una mochila en el hombro.- Has vuelto temprano hoy.

-Si, he salido de clases temprano.- dijo rascándose la nuca.- Debo estudiar para un examen.- luego miró a los dos chicos.- Hola, Tenma.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Erizawa-san!- exclamó con una sonrisa.- Este es mi amigo, Nishizono.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo para luego mirar de nuevo a Aki.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- la mujer aceptó y todos entrar a dentro de la casa.

-0-0-0-0-

En un departamento se escuchaba como llamaban repetidas veces a la puerta. Una joven rubia caminó con pesadez hacia la puerta y al abrirla se quedó de piedra al ver de quién se trataba.

-Kuroki...- murmuró la mujer.

-Buenas noches, Matsura-san.- dijo con una tétrica sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí el capitulo!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**¡Dejen sus reviews!**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hikari:** Muchísimas gracias por el review. Sobre tu duda... por ahora, no van a salir mas OC nuevos... y sobre que Keiko se parece a Yuri... yo diría que Akako se parece más a Yuri, solo que es más tímida y callada. Y descuida si no has podido actualizar y suerte con tu amor secreto!

**Jerry-san:** jajajja Tezuka-kun, digo lo mismo que Jerry-san, opino que tu perfectamente podrías ser el imitador XD Y no fastidies, que Jerry-san ya se puso a trabajas para que tu cabeza de pasto aparezca 10 años más vieja en su nuevo fic :D Y me alegra que te agradara Keiko-chan, es algo directa ¿no crees? Bueno, quería comentar tu nuevo cap en tu fic, me ha encantada, de ahí paso a dejar un review XD ¿Cómo es eso de que se nos ocurren cosas parecidad? Es que de verdad, no es que te haya robado la idea, es que yo también tenía planeado poner a Yuri en el Fifth Sector para ponerle más drama, no se que opinas... ¡Gomen si parece que te he copiado la idea! Bueno, me marcho, cuídate!

**Sora-Tsuki: **jajjajaja me alegra de verdad tenerte como amiga ;) Sé que si que puedo confiar en ti :D Sobre tu comentario... ya viste como se encargaron de los Caballeros de la Oscuridad :P

**Cristy-chan: **Gracias... mucha paciencia y práctica describiendo ;) Tener varios fics ayuda.

**CIAO**


	4. ¡La prueba de entrada de Tenma!

**Guten Tag, meine lieben!**

**¿Cómo se encuentran hoy?**

**Hoy les traigo el capitulo numero cuatro de mi fic "Un nuevo comienzo", espero que les guste ^^ Habría actualizado antes, pero... últimamente fanfiction ha estado algo raro... Es que intentaba abrir mi archivo que tenía guardado en mi sesión y este no se habría, y si no se habría, no podía escribir. Fue un desastre :S**

**Pero ya estoy aquí ^^**

**Declaimer: **INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, KENJI, AKAKO, KEIKO, ISAMU Y OTROS PERSONAJES QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO Y LUGAR, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><span>¡La prueba de entrada de Tenma!<span>

Aki colgaba la ropa para secar mientras que Tenma iba llegando de haber salido a trotar con su perro Sasuke. Kenji también estaba ahí, el joven leía un libro de anatomía humana en la entrada de la casa apoyando su espalda contra uno de los postes.

-¡Estoy de regreso!- exclamó Tenma mientras desamarraba a su perro.

-Bienvenido. El desayuno está listo.- dijo Aki volteándose a verlo.- ¡Asegúrate de lavarte las manos antes de comer!

-¡Hai!- dijo Matsukaze disponiéndose a irse, pero se detuvo y se volteó hacia Kino.- ¡Oh! ¿Recibiste alguna llamada de América?- la chica se puso roja.

-¡Deja de preguntar eso todos los días!- exclamó Aki aun sonrojada.

-Así que sí lo hizo.- dijo Tenma con una amplia sonrisa. Kenji no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada. Aki lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué no debes estar estudiando para un examen?- preguntó.

-Yo solo me reía de la anatomía humana, Aki.- mintió el moreno sin despegar la vista de su libro. La joven suspiró se volteó hacia Tenma.

-¡Date prisa en comer y prepararte!- exclamó.- ¡El examen es hoy!

-¡Hai!

**_En la secundaria Raimon..._**

El club de fútbol de Raimon, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, estaba reunido en la cancha de entrenamiento principal. Ninguno de ellos andaba con muchos ánimos que digamos.

-¿Cuántos crees que vendrán a unirse?- preguntó Kirino dando un pase a Fujishima.

-Después del desastre de ayer...- dijo el rubio.- No sabría darte un numero exacto.- luego dio un pase para Shindou.

-Shindou, ¿por qué les dijiste que se marcharan?- preguntó el pelirrosa curioso recordando la tarde anterior.

-El entusiasmo no te lleva lejos.- respondió. Kirino, Sangoku y Fujishima pusieron gestos de fastidio.- ¿Por qué estamos jugando al fútbol?- todos lo miraron sin comprender.- Tenemos que hacer lo que podamos con los diez miembros que quedan.- dijo para luego patear el balón. Sorpresivamente alguien apareció de la nada y ese alguien se trataba de Tsurugi.

-Te referirás a once miembros.- corrigió para luego patear a la portería. Todos miraron sorprendido para luego dirigir su atención a un costado de la cancha al escuchar aplausos.

-¡Presidente!- exclamó Shindou. Eran Ginzan acompañado por Fuyukai y Yuri.

-Tsurugi-kun se unirá al club de fútbol. Nadie podía creerlo.

-Es un placer estar en el equipo... capitán.- dijo Tsurugi burlón.

Un rato después Shindou y Tsurugi estaban frente a frente y el primero sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas el uniforme del equipo principal de Raimon. Yuri miraba con asco la escena mientras que a su lado Ginzan y Fuyukai sonreían.

-Ahora, entrégale a Tsurugi-kun su uniforme.- dijo el presidente. El susodicho sonrió con malicia mientras que Shindou lo miró con rencor. Nadie del equipo confiaba en ese chico, nadie.- Vamos, apresúrate.- Shindou obedeció y se acercó para entregarle el uniforme, pero sorpresivamente Tsurugi le dio un manotazo, botando la playera al suelo. Todos miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?- gritó Shindou con enfado.- ¡Ese es el uniforme de Raimon!

-Soy un observador del Fifth Sector.- dijo Kyosuke con una sonrisa.- No soy como tú.

-¡Tsurugi!- dijo Shindou con rabia y se dispuso a darle un puñetazo, pero alguien lo sujetó la muñeca.

-¡Shindou!- dijo la voz de Fujishima.- No vale la pena ensuciarte las manos con este desgraciado.

-Fujishima-senpai... demo...- dijo el capitán.

-Shindou...- dijo Sangoku. El chico bajó finalmente el puño, pero sus manos aun temblaban de la rabia.

-B-Bueno, parece que la introducción acabó... Así que esto es todo.- dijo Ginzan comenzando a caminar hacia la salida seguido por Fuyukai. Tsurugi no tardó en seguirlos. Yuri se quedó ahí parada viendo la playera de Raimon, para cuando se movió se acercó para recoger la playera y se la extendió a Shindou, sorprendiéndolo.

-Llevar este uniforme es un honor...- dijo la rubia con mirada triste.- Cuídenla hasta que llegue alguien digno de llevarla.- dijo para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse.

-Matsura-sensei...- murmuró Shindou sorprendido.

-0-0-0-0-

Tenma estaba en la cancha junto al río haciendo su entrenamiento matutino de dribleo. Al rato se le unió Shinzuke, ambos chicos estaban muy emocionados por hacer el examen de ingreso al club. No podía esperar por dar lo mejor de sí mismos para poder pasarlo. A lo lejos los miraban dos chicas.

-Oye... ¿Ese no es el fracasado del partido del otro día?- preguntó una chica peliplateada, era Keiko. Y su acompañante era Akako.

-Su nombre es Tenma-kun.- le corrigió la castaña.

-Como sea...- dijo con las manos en la nuca.- Andando o llegaremos tarde.- dijo comenzando a caminar. La castaña solo se quedó mirando un rato más para luego salir tras su amiga.

**_En uno de los salones de segundo..._**

Durante clases Akako y Kirino no podían dejar de mirar a Shindou, preocupados. El chico había estado muy tenso desde la mañana con el incidente de Tsurugi. El pelirrosa le había explicado la situación, pero eso no ayudaba con su preocupación.

_-"Solo nos quedan diez miembros. Lo que es más, Tsurugi se nos unió. ¿Cómo puedo proteger el fútbol?"-_ pensaba Shindou._- "¿Qué puedo hacer como capitán?"_

_-"Shindou, estás cargando con todo esto tú solo. Tú no eres el único que se preocupa por el club de fútbol."-_ pensó Kirino.

-Esto es un desastre.- murmuró Akako mientras que su labio inferior temblaba.

**_En uno de los salones de tercero..._**

-¡Si Tsurugi alguna vez intenta hacer eso de nuevo , voy a dejarle la cara plana!- exclamó el grandote del grupo. A su lado se encontraba el chico de la banda en la nariz, al frente Sangoku y apoyando contra la ventana estaba Fujishima.

-Cálmate, Amagi.- dijo Sangoku.

-¡Pero...!

-Un observador del Fifth Sector nunca podría comprender como nos sentimos.- dijo el portero. Los otros chicos mostraron rabia en sus rostros mientras que Minamizawa leía un libro sentado en su puesto. Sangoku miró hacia la ventana que daba a la cancha.

-Ojalá pudieron jugar con la misma libertad que queremos...- dijo Fujishima.

-Si...- dijo Sangoku. No pudo evitar recordar cuando se unieron al club.- Fue hace dos años, cuando nos unimos por primera vez, que ese fútbol gestionado por el Fifth Sector comenzara. No hemos podido aceptar que el Fifth Sector decidiera quien debe ganar y quien debe perder un juego, por lo que nos defendimos, mientras que perdimos por la manera que se arreglaron las cosas. Al final todo fue inútil. Aún así, seguimos jugando fútbol.

-Ya supérenlo.- dijo Minamizawa desde su puesto.- Nadie puede ganar contra el Fifth Sector.

-Ya sabemos eso.- dijo Amagi.- Y que tenemos que escucharlos si queremos seguir jugando al fútbol.

-Entonces aguante un año más.- dijo cerrando su libro y poniéndose de pie. Se dirigió a la puerta.- Al menos estos tres años de fútbol aquí se verán bien cuando nos graduemos de la escuela secundaria.- Salió de la sala y Amagi golpeó con fuerza el armario de metal que había allí, dejando una marca.

-¡No todos nosotros podemos simplemente superarlo de la manera en la que él lo hace!- dijo con pesar uno de los muchachos.

**_En uno de los salones de primero..._**

Tenma, Aoi y Shinzuke estaban en medio de la clase de historia, donde su maestra era Matsura Yuri. Los dos últimos estaban muy atentos a lo que decía su maestra, pero Matsukaze no lo estaba tanto y no dejaba de mover la pierna como si pateara un balón de soccer. Sus dos amigos intentaron advertirle de que se detuviera, pero desistieron al ver que este no les hacía caso y volvieron sus vistas rápidamente hacia sus libros al ver que Matsura se acercaba a ellos. La mujer se aclaró la garganta sin perder la serenidad. Cuando Tenma se volteó a verla se asustó mucho.

-Pon atención a mi clase, Matsukaze-kun.- dijo la italiana.- Si te atrasas con la materia deberás ponerte al día tú solo y yo no quiero que eso suceda, ¿entiendes?- dijo con un tono calmado. Todos la miraban sorprendidos, esa maestra tenía la fama de ser muy estricta, pero aparentemente ese era el día de suerte de Tenma.

-H-Hai.- tartamudeó el chico avergonzado.

A la hora del receso del almuerzo los tres chicos de primero fueron a la cancha. Mientras que ambos chicos jugaban con el balón, Aoi los observaba a un lado de la cancha.

-¡Ya quiero que las clases acaben!- exclamó Tenma.

-Supongo que están muy emocionados.- dijo Aoi.

-Hoy es la prueba de entrada, ¿cierto?- preguntó una voz femenina. En cuanto la peliazul se voltió vio de quién se trataba.

-Seto-senpai.- dijo.

-Puedes llamarme Midori.

-Está bien, Midori-san.- la pelirroja se situó junto a ella para ver a la cancha.

-Es simpático, ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Te refieres a Tenma?

-Si. No se ve confiable por fuera, pero tiene algo feroz aquí dentro.- dijo señalando su corazón.- Es simpático.

En eso Tenma lanza con tanta fuerza el balón, que este sale disparado hacia arriba, pero para sorpresa de todos, Shinzuke salta y logra alcanzarlo, pero lamentablemente termina cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Shinzuke!- exclamó Tenma acercándose a él.

-Estoy bien.- respondió sentándose en el suelo.

-El promete demasiado.- dijo Midori interesada.

Desde uno de los salones de tercero, tres chicos los observaban, Amagi, Fujishima y el chico de cabello negro.

-Es el chico de ayer.- dijo Amagi sorprendido.

-El si que está emocionado.- dijo Fijishima con una sonrisa.

Mientras que de uno de los salones de segundo, un grupo de tres chicos y una chica los observaban.

-Matsukaze Tenma, ¿no?- preguntó uno de piel morena y de goggles.

-Pienso que es molesto.- dijo uno de cabello celeste.

-Tú crees que medio mundo es molesto.- dijo la chica peliplateada, Keiko.- Pero... creo que es demasiado entusiasta para un deporte que ya está acabado.

-Al fin dices algo coherente.- dijo el peliceleste burlón, provocando que la chica lo fulminara con la mirada.

-¿Cuál es el punto de unirse a un club que está en ésta situación?- preguntó el de las gafas blancas.

**_En el salón de reuniones del club de fútbol..._**

Shindou era el único que estaba ahí. El muchacho estaba estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, pensando en lo que debería hacer al respecto de la situación actual del club de Raimon, pero alguien irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-Las clases van a empezar, Shindou.- dijo Sangoku acercándose al susodicho.

-Sangoku-san.- dijo sorprendido para después ponerse de pie y hacer una reverencia. -¡Esto es mi culpa!¡Como capitán, tuve que haber protegido el club de soccer!

-No es tu culpa- dijo el portero tomándolo de los hombros y haciendo que el chico dejara de hacer esa reverencia.- Ellos vinieron a destruír nuestro club de fútbol, no teníamos más remedio que aceptar su desafío.- dijo para intentar tranquilizar a Shindou.

-Pero… yo les hice una promesa a usted y a los demás de último año.- dijo Shindou, quien no pudo evitar recordar el día que lo nombraron capitán.

_~Flashback~_

_En el salón de reuniones del club, Sangoku, Minamisawa, Amagi y otro chico estaban de pie frente a Shindou y Kirino._

_-¿Yo?¿Ser capitán?- preguntó Shindou sorprendido._

_"Te quedarás al frente y sacaremos a relucir el club de fútbol contigo.- dijo con seriedad Sangoku._

_-¡No puedo, solo soy de primer año! Usted debería serlo en mi lugar.- dijo el peligris._

_-Escúchame, Shindou. Ahora mismo, el fútbol juvenil es controlado por el Fifth Sector, incluyendo sus victorias y derrotas. Ganar el torneo nacional estos días se hace solo por el simple hecho de pasar por las propuestas de resolución, pero aun así no hemos podido abandonar completamente al objetivo de ser los mejores, en el sentido más verdadero.- Explico el portero. Y Shindou y Kirino asintieron.- Y cuando este sistema desaparezca, debes hacer fuerte al equipo para ganar a nivel nacional y para eso necesitamos que seas el capitán, Shindou._

_-Pero yo no tengo esa capacidad…- dijo el chico, pero Sangoku lo interrumpió._

_-¡La tienes! Tú tienes el talento para dirigir al equipo como un director que agita su batuta en una orquesta. Una vez que uses esa habilidad Raimon se hará más fuerte.- dijo el de segundo año. Amagi, Fujishima y el otro chico solo asintieron_

_-Shindou.- dijo Kirino animando a su amigo. Shindou también asintió y acepto ser el capitán de Raimon._

_~Fin del flashback.~_

-No pude hacer nada.- Dijo Shindou apretando sus puños con rabia.- No pude lograr nada como capitán. Nada...

-Aun así, yo creo en ti.- dijo Sangoku.

_**En la cancha...**_

-¡Tenma!¡Shinzuke! El receso para almorzar ya terminó.- dijo Aoi aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de los dos muchachos, quienes no había dejado de darse pases en todo ere tiempo.- ¡Las clases comienzan en cinco minutos!- Ambos chicos se detuvieron para acercarse hacia ellas y comenzar a caminar de regreso, pero en eso se encuentran con alguien. Era Tsurugi, quien enviaba un mensaje de texto por su celular. En eso Tenma se acerca a él. Tsurugi cerró su teléfono a la espera de que el chico hablara.

-Me uniré al club de fútbol.- dijo Matsukaze decidido, pero a Tsurugi le causó gracia.

-Lo que tu digas.

-Vamos, Tenma.- dijo Aoi comenzando a caminar junto a Shinzuke. El castaño comenzó a acercarse a ellos, pero antes se volteó hacia Tsurugi, quien en ese momento se estaba marchando y se preguntó como era que posible que un chico que jugara tan bien al fútbol era capaz de odiarlo tanto.

-No te preocupes por eso.- dijo Midori apoyando una mano en el hombro del chico, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-H-Hai.- dijo algo sorprendido. En eso suena la campana de la escuela, así que Aoi insiste en irse. Los tres de primero se apresuraron en entrar, mientras que Seto se lo tomó con más calma.

_**En el pasillo de los de segundo...**_

-¿Escuchaste? El club de fútbol fue eliminado por un estudiante de primero.- dijo una chica a sus amigas. Kirino, Keiko y Akako, quienes se acercaban a sus salones, escucharon de lo que hablaban.

-Sí, lo escuché, que patéticos.- dijo otra. Al escuchar esto Kirino y Akako fruncieron el ceño.- Ni que fuera tan difícil, alguien de primero debe ser pan comido.

-¿Cuantos miembros tienen ya? ¿Diez?- dijo otra con voz burlona.- Y solo una manager, que es esa arrastrada de Fujishima.- dijo con una sonrisa. Akako abrió los ojos como platos mientras que Kiriko y Keiko las miraron con rabia.

-Si, es la chica que siempre anda pegada con cola a Shindou-kun o a Kirino-kun, ¿no?- preguntó otra divertido.

-Y tú eres la chica patética que anda por ahí diciendo estupideces, ¿verdad?- dijo Keiko con rabia. Las tres chicas se voltearon molestas.

-Y a ti que te pa...- no terminó la frase al ver de quienes se trataba. Kirino las fulminó con la mirada.

-Vayan a clase, que yo sepa, este no es su salón.- dijo el pelirrosa al ver que el salón en el cual las chicas estaban en la entrada era el suyo y el de Akako. Las tres chicas sudaron frío y se dispusieron a marcharse. Keiko apretó los dientes mientras que Kirino posó una mano en el hombro de la castaña.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado. La chica levantó la mirada con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-Estoy bien.- mintió.- Vamos o llegaremos tarde.- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Keiko y Kirino se miraron y luego la chica optó por comenzar a correr hacia su salón.

-0-0-0-0-

Una vez que las clases acabaron, Tenma y Shinzuke corrieron hacia la cancha de fútbol, mientras que su amiga Aoi fue con mucha más calma hacia el club para luego encontrarse con Otonashi.

-Soy Sorano Aoi.- dijo la peliazul.- Me gustaría unirme como manager.- hizo una reverencia.

-Manager... ¿del club de fútbol?- preguntó Haruna sorprendida.

-Hai.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y-Ya veo. Arigatou. En ese caso, es bueno tenerte.- dijo la maestra.

-¡Gracias!¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!- en eso escuchan el sonido de una cámara. Era la chica que había sacado fotografías el día anterior durante el partido.

-Yo soy Yamana Akane. Es un gusto conocerte, Aoi-chan.- dijo y junto a ella estaba Keiko.

-Hataketa Keiko.- dijo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

Ya en la cancha, Shinzuke y Tenma estaban listos y preparados para dar su prueba junto a otros tres chicos.

-Todos ustedes jugarán como si estuvieran en un juego real, y sus acciones determinarán su pasan o no.- explicó Kudou.

-¡Hai!- contestaron los cinco.

-Vinieron más de lo que me esperaba.- dijo Fujishima a Amagi. En eso llega Midori para animar a Tenma. También aparecieron Tsurugi y Yuri, pero el chico se sentó en las escaleras que daban a la cancha y la rubia se mantuvo alejada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Ustedes cinco se enfrentarán a nuestros jugadores de segundo y tercer año.- dijo Kudou una vez que todos estaban en sus puestos en la cancha.- Pueden jugar de la manera que quieran.

-Esto será divertido.- dijo Fujishima al ver lo animados que estaban Tenma y Shinzuke. Pero Shindou no se mostró muy de acuerdo.

Mientras que los otros tres chicos solo pensaban en poder lucirse y en poder llamar la atención siendo "los salvadores" del club de fútbol en Raimon. Lástima de que sus jugadas eras realmente malas. Varios del equipo se mostraron decepcionados ante el nivel que mostraban los candidatos a unírseles. Uno de los chicos de tercero le paso el balón a Shinsuke pero este por los nervios no pudo pararlo y termino recibiéndolo un chico de gafas blancas.

-Fue un pase tan fácil.- comentó el chico de las gafas. Luego le dio un pase a Tenma, el cual al recibirlo comenzó a avanzar.

Primero burló a uno de los mediocampistas y luego se detuvo frente a Shindou.

-¿Hablas enserio acerca de aprobar?- preguntó.

-¡Sí!¡Quiero unirme!¡Quiero jugar fútbol en Raimon!- dijo entusiasmado Matsukaze.

-¡Esto no es fútbol!- dijo Shindou para luego lanzarse contra Tenma y derribarlo con el hombro. Esto sorprendió tanto a los que se encontraban en la banca como a los del equipo. En cambio Tenma se emocionó aún más por las habilidades del capitán del equipo.

-¿Por qué se lo está tomando tan en serio?- se preguntó Kirino.

A partir de ese momento Shindou comenzó a jugar en serio, dándoles a los candidatos ni una posibilidad de mostrar sus habilidades.

-¡Tsk! Ahora el capitán va en serio.- dijo uno de ellos.

-Todo porque ese chico lo hizo enojar.- comento otro mirando a Tenma.

-No me involucraré con ese.- dijo el tercero.

Shinzuke perdió una vez más el balón a manos de Shindou, lo cual lo desanimaba cada vez más, pero Tenma no parecía estarlo, al contrario, así que tomó el balón y comenzó a avanzar. Primero esquivó a Fujishima, luego a Minamizawa, pero cuando llegó a Shindou no pudo burlarlo. A pesar de ello, Tenma se volvía a levantar, sin importar las veces que se cayera, y seguía jugando. Inclusive Shinzuke se le unió para intentar superar al capitán. En ese momento intentó quitarle el balón con una barrida, pero falló.

-Tampoco me rendiré.- dijo el pequeño. Tenma solo asintió.

Ambos chicos siguieron intentando quitarle el balón al capitán sin mejoras y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Tenma logró quitarle el balón a Shindou con una barrida. Shinzuke recibió el balón y se lo regresó de inmediato a su amigo, quien lo pateó hacia arriba. El capitán saltó para recuperarlo, pero se sorprendió al notar como Nishizono había logrado saltar más alto que él y estaba a punto de robar el balón, pero Shindou lo recuperó dando un giro en el aire y pateando el esférico.

-No importa cuanto trabajen, simplemente hay cosas que no son alcanzables para ustedes.- dijo Shindou.

-Aún... aún no he terminado.- dijo Matsukaze mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad.

-¿Crees que mientras no te des por vencido, tus deseos se harán realidad?- preguntó el capitán.

-¡Hai!- respondió Tenma sin echarse para atrás.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- gritó Shindou para luego patear con todas sus fuerzas el balón, el cual se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Tenma. En un principio el chico parecía estar listo para poder detenerlo, pero no fue así y el esférico impactó con todas sus fuerzas contra Matsukaze, derribándolo. Todos los espectadores, menos Tsurugi, se mostraron sorprendido ante la actitud de su capitán. Tenma solo logró ponerse de pie y fue tambaleándose hacia el balón para pisarlo.

-Y-Yo tengo el balón... Esta vez... voy a pasar...- dijo el chico, pero no logró decir ni una palabra más, ya que cayó al piso inconsciente.

-¡Tenma!- gritaron Aoi y Shinzuke mientras corrían a auxiliar a su amigo. Kudou solo anunció que el examen había llegado a su fin.

-Eso es todo lo que tienen.- dijo Tsurugi burlón desde el lugar donde había presenciado todo el examen. Yuri en cambio, estaba impresionado por el espíritu que Matsukaze y Nishizono mostraron.

-No es como tu piensas, Shindou-kun.- dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Esa actitud los va a llevar más lejos de lo que piensas.

Los "cinco" que participaron en la prueba se alinearon frente al entrenador Kudou. Los tres muchachos que prácticamente no había hecho nada, se mostraron confiados, en cambio, Tenma y Shinzuke apenas podían respirar por el cansancio.

-Voy a anunciar los resultados.- dijo Kudou.- Los que han pasado son...

-_"Ninguno"_- pensó Shindou seguro de si mismo.- _"Todos ellos han fallado"_

_-_Matsukaze Tenma... Nishizono Shinzuke...- dijo el entrenador. Todos los del equipo quedaron impresionados.- Esos dos. Eso es todo.- Los otros tres muchachos comenzaron a quejarse con Kudou, pero solo una de sus miradas bastó para callarlos, así que los tres se fueron con el rabo entre las piernas.

-¿Por qué esos perdedores consiguieron pasar?- preguntó uno de ellos molesto mientras subían las escaleras.

-En otras palabras, eso quiere decir... Que ustedes son peores que los perdedores.- dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa, quien seguía sin marcharse. El trío hizo lo posible por seguir su camino lo más alejados del SEED.

Mientras que en la cancha Matsukaze y Nishizono se pellizcaron las mejillas para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

-¡Felicidades, Tenma, Shinzuke!- exclamó Aoi. Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el equipo. Sangoku estaba a la cabeza.

-Soy Matsukaze Tenma.

-Soy Nishizono Shinzuke.

-¡Estamos contentos de estar aquí!- dijo el dúo al mismo tiempo mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Sí, aquí igual.- dijo Sangoku con una sonrisa. Pero eso no era tan cierto, algunos no estaban precisamente "contentos" por tener a esos dos en el equipo. Shindou no estaba, había ido a hablar con el entrenador.

-¡Entrenador!- gritó para llamarle la atención.- ¿Por qué dejó pasar a esos dos? ¡Ellos deberían haber fallado como los otros tres!

-¿No lo sientes?

-¿S-Sentir qué?- dijo Shindou sin comprender.

-Matsukaze Tenma. Nishizono Shinzuke. Tenían que ser esos dos. Eso es todo.

-¡Esa no es una respuesta!- gritó Shindou enfurecido.

-Entenderás a su debido tiempo, Shindou.- dijo Kudou para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse.

-Usted es el que no entiende, entrenador.- masculló el capitán de Raimon apretando los puños con rabia.- No hay nada que yo o alguien más pueda hacer. Nada puede salvar al club de fútbol de Raimon.

-0-0-0-0-

Yuri miró por última vez hacia la cancha con una sonrisa en sus labios y dio media vuelta para disponerse a marchar, pero al encontrarse con Kuroki de frente comprendió que eso no sería posible.

-Debes cumplir órdenes, Matsura-san.- dijo con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.- Ya sabes las consecuencias si no llegas a hacerlo.

-Sé las condiciones perfectamente.- dijo la italiana con rabia para luego marcharse pegándose con el hombro cuando pasó junto a él.

-0-0-0-0-

Keiko tomó sus cosas que estaban en la banca y se puso su mochila al hombro. Miró alrededor. Ni rastro de Akako ni de Midori. Suspiró con fastidio, la había dejado sola. Los muchachos ya se había marchado también. Volvió a suspirar y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras y luego a subirlas, pero antes de llegar al ultimo escalón se topó con la mala sorpresa de que Tsurugi estaba allí parada, enviando un mensaje de texto por su teléfono a quién sabe quién. La chica subió el ultimo escalón y se quedó para mirando fijamente al chico.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el chico cerrando su teléfono.

-Más respeto, enano, soy mayor que tú.- dijo la peliplateado algo irritada. Tan solo su presencia la ponía de malas pulgas.

-Discúlpame, _senpai._- la última palabra lo dijo con tono burlón. La chica dio un paso hacia él enfurecida.

-¿Nani?- dijo llena de rabia. Tsurugi solo rió y se marchó de ahí.

-0-0-0-0-

Kirino, ya con el uniforme de los chicos puesto, estaba en un parque mirando en todas direcciones en busca de una persona, al levantar la vista hacia la copa de un árbol encontró a quien buscaba, Akako. El chico dejó su mochila en el pasto y comenzó a escalar el árbol. La chica se sorprendió, pero escondió su rostro cuando este se sentó a su lado en la rama.

-Te estaba buscando. Fujishima-senpai dijo que te fuiste poco después de que acabara la prueba.- dijo el pelirrosa. No hubo respuesta. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-¿D-De verdad crees que soy una arrastrada?- preguntó la chica aguantando el llanto.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kirino sorprendido.

-Es que como esas chicas dijeron que...- comenzó a decir mientras que jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos, pero se calló al ver que el chico pasaba su mano sobre las suyas. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada calipso de este.

-Nunca en mi vida llegaría a pensar tales cosas de ti.- dijo serio y luego le sonrió.- Eres mi amiga y si esas chicas no tienen nada mejor que decir mentiras de la gente que ni siquiera conocen... No debes preocuparte por ello.- ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Ese chico si que sabía decir palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado.

-¿Y cómo me encontraste?- preguntó la chica después de pasar un rato conversando.

-Desde pequeños que te escondes aquí cuando algo te pasa.- dijo el pelirrosa como su fuera lo más normal.- Supuse que algo te sucedía. Y me alegra saber que llegué en buen momento para quitarte esas tonterías de la cabeza.- la chica rió un poco ante el comentario, lo cual tranquilizó aún más a Kirino.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Al fin!<strong>

**Creo que he tardado como más de una semana en escribir el capitulo o.O es que como la pagina no siempre me funcionaba para poder abrir el archivo... Pero al menos ahora si lo he terminado ^^**

**Bueno, ando algo apurada, mi madre me insiste en estudiar.**

**CIAO**


	5. El partido arreglado

**Ohayo, minna!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y hoy les traigo el capitulo numero 5 de "Un nuevo Comienzo", espero que lo disfruten.**

**Declaimer: **INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE YURI, KENJI, AKAKO, KEIKO, ISAMU Y OTROS QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO Y LUGAR, ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES.

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><span>El partido arreglado<span>

Otra soleada mañana en la ciudad y otro día llegaba para los alumnos de la Secundaria Raimon. En uno de los edificios de la ciudad una rubia mujer salía de su departamento. Cuando se giró después de cerrar la puerta se encontró de frente con un joven de cabellera oscura.

-Kenji...- murmuró la mujer.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo serio. La rubia solo suspiró para luego asentir.

-0-0-0-0-

Las clases llegaron a su fin y en cuanto tocó la campana, Shinsuke y Tenma corrieron hacia el club de fútbol por Aoi corriendo tras ellos.

-¡Con permiso!- exclamó Tenma emocionado haciendo una reverencia en cuanto la puerta se abrió, pero nadie estaba allí dentro.

-Parece que no ha llegado nadie todavía.- dijo Shinsuke.

-Oh, llegaron temprano.- dijo una voz tras ellos. Al voltearse vieron que se trataba de los miembros de segundo y tercero, así que se hicieron a un lado y los recibieron educadamente.

-Si necesitan que haga alguna tarea antes del entrenamiento, ¡solo díganlo!¡Yo mismo lo haré!- dijo Matsukaze, pero nadie le hizo caso. En eso llega Shindou acompañado por Akako.

-¡Capitán! ¡Mucho gusto!- exclamaron de primero haciendo una reverencia. El de segundo les devolvió el saludo con desgano, mientras que Akako les sonrió antes de seguir al capitán.

Cuando el entrenador Kudou y Otonashi, los nuevos miembros se pararon frente a los otros para poder presentarse.

-Bueno, nos gustaría que los nuevos del club se presentaran.- dijo Shindou.

-Bien, empieza tú.- dijo Midori dándole una fuerta palmada a Tenma en la espalda.- ¡Adelante, Tenma! ¡Dilo en voz alta y clara!

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Haruna.- ¿Quieres ser manager?

-¿Ah? Yo no asumo esos puesto trabajosos.- contestó la pelirroja.- Como puedo decirlo... Soy una especie de asistente personal de él.- dijo apoyando su mano en la cabeza de Tenma.

-¿Asistente personal?- preguntó Fujishima.- Esto debe ser una broma.- dijo poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

-Pero no se preocupen por mí.- todos los del equipo la miraron con desconfianza. Luego le dio un empujón a Matsukaze.

-¡Soy Matsukaze Tenma, de primer año!- exclamó el chico lleno de nervios.- Etto...

-Tenma, serénate.- le susurró Shinsuke.

-De cualquier forma me gusta mucho el fútbol.- dijo más tranquilo.- Es un placer conocerlos.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Cierto, es un placer.- dijo Sangoku. Tenma le susurró a Shinsuke un pequeño "gracias".

-Siguiente.- dijo Shindou.

-¡Hai! Soy Nishizono Shinsuke, de primer año. Durante la escuela primaria, jugaba en la defensa. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo este año. ¡Es un placer está aquí!- dijo para luego hacer una reverencia. Tenma lo miró algo impresionado.

-Siguiente.- dijo Shindou sin muchos ánimos, ya que el siguiente era el miembro del Fifth Sector.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú eres el siguiente! ¿No escuchaste?- dijo uno de los de tercero con severidad.

-Tsurugi Kyosuke.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. La mayoría del equipo lo miró con desconfianza.

-Con un tipo así por aquí, el club está acabado.- dijo el chico de lentes.- ¿Será que realmente vino para acabar con nosotros?

-Probablemente.- respondió el moreno que estaba a su lado.

-Es el fin.- dijo más desanimado.

-Ahora, siguen las managers.- dijo Haruna al notar como el ambiente se tensaba.

-¡Hai! Sorano Aoi, de primer año. ¡Es un placer estar aquí!- dijo la peliazul para luego hacer una reverencia.

-Soy Yamano Akane, de segundo año.- dijo con voz armoniosa para luego sacarle una foto a los del equipo.

-Hatakeda Keiko, de segundo año.- dijo la peliplateada cruzada de brazos y una media sonrisa.- Aunque varios ya me conocen.

-Desgraciadamente.- dijo Fujishima burlón con las manos en la nuca para luego comenzar a reír, pero fue silenciado gracias a que su hermana lo golpeó en la nuca, casi derribándolo.

-Serénate, estás presente a chicos de primer año, debes dar el ejemplo.- dijo Akako con una venita palpitándole en la sien. Varios miraron la escena "fraternal" con una gota en la cabeza, ya estaban acostumbrados a ello.

-Puesto que es así, yo también.- dijo la pelirroja.- Seto Midori, de segundo año. Un placer.

-Bueno, parece que ahora es nuestro turno.- dijo Sangoku para luego dejarle la palabra de Shindou.

-De tercer, el portero, Sangoku-senpai, Minamizawa-senpai, Kuramada-senpai, Amagi-senpai y Fujishima-senpai.- el rubia hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo mientras que se sobaba la cabeza.

-Es un placer.- dijo Sangoku por los de tercero.

-Ahora los de segundo año. Kurama, Kirino, Hayami, Hamano. Fujishima Akako es nuestra manager.- la castaña los saludó con la mano y una sonrisa.- Y yo soy el capitán, Shindou.

-Soy la asesora del club, Otonashi Haruna. Él es el entrenador Kudou.- dijo la joven.

-Matsura Yuri.- dijo alguien desde la puerta. Todos voltearon sorprendidos, menos el entrenador Kudou. Ahí en la puerta estaba de pie la italiana con un mirada seria.- Soy la nueva ayudante del entrenador.- todos se quedaron sin palabras. Varios de los muchachos la miraron con desconfianza, ya había escuchado los rumores de que pertenecía al Fifth Sector.

-Yuri-san...- murmuró Haruna para luego mirar preocupada a Kudou, el cual solo asintió a la rubia, quien le devolvió el gesto. La italiana se fue a parar junto a ellos dos.

-Etto... Bueno...- dijo Haruna algo nerviosa.- Estos son sus uniformes.- dijo acercándose a los dos chicos nuevos con los uniformes en sus manos.

-Pero, ¿estos no son los uniformes del equipo titular?- preguntó Tenma.

-De hecho, los principiantes debería comenzar en el equipo de reserva.- dijo Kirino.- Pero debido a que algunos abandonar el equipo a causa del incidente, será así.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Shinsuke.

-No piensen que los estamos considerando como titulares solo por causa del uniforme.- dijo Kuramada.

-¡Hai! ¡Me esforzaré!- dijo Tenma. Miró su uniforme emocionado.

-Este uniforme me va a quedar muy grande, ¿no cree?- dijo Shinsuke observando el suyo.

-Cámbiense, ahora mismo tenemos entrenamiento.- dijo Shindou.

-¡Hai!

Mientras que los muchachos se preparaban para salir a la cancha, las managers del equipo ya se dirigían a ella.

-Me alegra que te unieras al club, Keiko.- dijo Akako mientras que ambas chicas traían toallas y bebidas a la banca. La peliplateada sonrió.

-Creo que les vendría bien mi ayuda.

-Ni con toda la ayuda del mundo lograrán mejorar algo, _senpai._- dijo Tsurugi apoyado contra la base del banquillo. La chica lo miró con enfado mientras que Akako lo miró algo temerosa.- El futuro del club ya está decidido, así que...- dijo con superioridad.

-Escucha, enano.- dijo Keiko acercándose al peliazul.- No sé quién te crees que eres, pero no tienes derecho alguno a hablar de esa manera... Ser un SEED de esa porquería de Fifth Sector no te hace superior, al contrario.- dijo con rencor. Desde el día anterior que quería decirle eso en su cara. Tsurugi se le quedó mirando para luego reírse.- Tsurugi...- dijo con rabia la chica y estuvo a punto de plantarle una bofetada de no ser porque alguien le tomó de la muñeca. Al voltearse ve a Yuri.- Matsura-sensei...

-No quiero problemas.- dijo con voz severa la rubia. La peliplateada solo bajó la mano. Luego miró a Tsurugi.- Y a ti el hecho de ser un SEED no te da el derecho a hablarle así.- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada. El peliazul sonrió con malicia. La italiana les echó una ultima mirada a los dos para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba el entrenador Kudou y Haruna.

-Con ella aquí estamos perdidos.- dijo Keiko con desanimo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Akako. Su amiga la miró sorprendida.

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Ella es parte del Fifth Sector.- dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa macabra. Akako se quedó sin palabras.

Los muchachos, con los uniformes ya puestos, comenzaron a entrenar en la cancha.

La práctica comenzó y de inmediato se pudo notar la diferencia de niveles entre los chicos, ya que Tenma y Shinsuke apenas tenían oportunidad de tocar el balón, a pesar de ello, Tenma estaba bastante emocionado por las habilidades de los demás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Tenma?- gritó Midori.- ¡Corre más rápido!

-Parece que Tenma está recibiendo apoyo de una persona bastante inesperada.- dijo Aoi con una gota en la cabeza.

-_"¿Será que realmente podremos revivir el club de fútbol?"_- se preguntaba Shindou mientras corría a la portería. Kirino le dio un pase.

-_"Sé como te sientes, pero ahora mismo no tenemos otra opción"_- pensó el pelirrosa.

Shindou le dio el balón a Minamizawa antes de que Kurama pudiera quitárselo. El pelimorado corrió hacia la portería y utilizó su Sonic Shoot para anotar, pero antes de que llegara a la portería, Fujishima se interpuso en el tiro. El rubio solo estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. Cuando el balón estuvo lo suficientemente cerca los abrió de golpe para luego golpear el suelo con el puño. Del suelo emergió un enorme muro de fuego.

-¡Blaze Defense!- gritó el chico. El muro rodeó el tiro para luego detenerlo, cayendo el balón al suelo y el chico posó su pie sobre el esférico.- ¿Qué te pareció, sabelotodo?- preguntó Fujishima con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Lo atrapó?- preguntó el pelimorado sorprendido.

-_"Esas son las técnicas Hissatsu de los jugadores de Raimon. El tiro de Minamizawa-senpai fue increíble, pero la defensa de Fujishima-senpai fue demasiado..."_- pensaba Tenma emocionado. Pero por andar distraído, no se dio cuenta cuando Hamano le dio un pase y no pudo recibirlo bien. Kuramada lo regañó. En cambio, Midori culpó a Hamano por la falla del castaño.

El entrenamiento continuó hasta la tarde.

**_En la oficina del director..._**

-Kudou-kun, hemos decidido que el próximo domingo habrá un partido de entrenamiento.- dijo el presidente Ginzan con el subordinado de Fuyukai a su lado. Yuri y el entrenador estaban frente al anciano.- El rival será la escuela Eito. Además, hemos recibido algunas instrucciones del Fifth Sector que debemos seguir.

-Entonces, ¿cómo será ésta vez?- preguntó Kudou.

-El partido terminará con el marcador 3-0 y Raimon deberá perder.- respondió Yuri con la cabeza gacha. Ginzan sonrió con satisfacción al verla así.

-Sabe lo que ocurrirá si rompe la regla, ¿no?- preguntó el presidente.- Procure que todo se haga con cuidado en este juego y cumpla con lo que se decidió.

-¿Eso es todo lo que se debe hacer?- preguntó Kudou. Ginzan asintió.- Entonces, me retiro.

-¿Va a estar todo bien?- preguntó Fuyukai.

-Tráelo como de costumbre.- dijo el presidente.

-Sí. Inmediatamente.- dijo para luego salir rápidamente de la habitación.

-Este es un gran problema, especialmente con Kudou involucrado.- luego miró a Yuri.- Ustedes harán algo, ¿no?- preguntó alzando una ceja. Yuri lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No me involucre en sus deseos personales. Que sea un cobarde que hace que los demás se ensucien las manos por usted, no significa que yo vaya a hacerlo.- dijo Matsura antes de salir de allí. Ginzan la miró con rencor.

_**En el hospital Inazuma...**_

Tsurugi caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, los cuales los conocía ya casi de memoria por la frecuencia que iba a ese lugar. Al pasar frente a una de las puertas que daban a las consultas se detuvo levemente al notar que una de estas se abría de golpe.

Allí apareció la peliplateada con una expresión de enfado en su rostro, pero cuando sus ojos rosas se posaron en los de Tsurugi su mente se quedó en blanco, no se esperaba encontrarse con él, menos allí.

-Tsurugi...- murmuró la chica. Luego su expresión de sorpresa pasó a una más seria mientras que cerraba la puerta. La chica lo miró una vez más y se dispuso a marcharse, pero este la detuvo tomándola del hombro.- ¿Qué quieres?- el muchacho iba a preguntarle algo, pero luego se arrepintió y apartó la mano.

-Nada.

-Eres un fastidio.- dijo molesta.

-Mira quién lo dice.- dijo con malicia el muchacho. La chica solo se marchó molesta de ese lugar.

_**Al día siguiente después de clases...**_

-¡Entrenador! Shindou recibió esto ayer.- dijo Sangoku. Junto a él estaban los otros miembros del equipo de segundo y tercero. Todos miraban con seriedad a su entrenador, el cual observaba una tarjeta con los resultados del próximo capitulo.

-Entrenador, ¿esta vez debemos perder?- preguntó Kirino.

-Lo peor de todo, que de todas las escuelas, tenía que ser Eito.- dijo Fujishima con desanimo.- Si le damos la victoria a esos ñoños, será el final.

-Son ordenes.- dijo Yuri, quien estaba apartada del grupo. Todos los miraron deprimidos. Haruna miraba preocupados a los muchachos, pero en eso llega Tenma.

-Buenos... días.- dijo Tenma al notar el pesado ambiente.- ¿Pasó algo?

-Se decidió que tendremos un partido de entrenamiento con la escuela Eito.- dijo Shindou con desanimo.

-¿Escuela Eito?- preguntó Tenma.

-¿Esa no es por casualidad la famosa escuela que se ha hecho muy fuerte últimamente?- preguntó Shinsuke.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Tenma.

-¡Sí! Pero antes solo era conocida por su nivel intelectual. ¡Parece que ahora su equipo de soccer es mucho más fuerte!

-Claro que gracias al Fifth Sector.- susurró Hayami.

-¿Escuela Eito? Senpai, por favor esfuércense en este partido.- dijo Matsukaze.- ¡Estaré animándolos de verdad!

-¿Cómo que animando? Alguno de ustedes dos va a tener que jugar.- dijo Haruna.

-¿Eh?

-De lo contrario solo serían diez jugadores, baka.- dijo Keiko con las manos en la nuca.- Pensé que como estabas en secundaria al menos sabrías contar.

-Claro.- dijo el castaño algo nervioso para luego mirar al equipo.- ¡Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! ¡Vamos a ganar!- Luego miró a sus amigos, Aoi y Shinsuke.- ¿Un partido? ¡No puedo esperar por él!- Los de primero se emocionaron mucho ante la idea, pero el resto del equipo no lo estaba para nada.

_**Por la tarde...**_

Shindou iba caminando por las calles acompañado por Akako. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, principalmente por el hecho de que el chico no respondía a los intentos de entablar una conversación casual de la castaña.

-_"Me rindo"_- pensó resignada la chica.

-Shindou-san.- dijo una voz femenina sacando a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos. Frente a ambos se encontraba una mujer de cabellera morada y gafas naranjas.- Tú eres el capitán del equipo de soccer de la escuela Raimon, Shindou-san, ¿verdad?- preguntó la mujer.

-Así es.- dijo el peligris algo sorprendido. Akako aferró con fuerza su bolso y miró preocupada a su amigo.

-¡Como lo pensé!- dijo emocionada la mujer.- ¡Hayato, Hayato!- arrastró con ella a un muchacho muy parecido a ella, que se encontraba tras un poste, hasta donde se encontraban los dos chicos de Raimon.- Este es mi hijo. Hitofude Hayato. Él juega como mediocampista en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela Eito.

-¿Escuela Eito?- preguntó Shindou mirando al muchacho.

-Pero no ha conseguido jugar bien.- continuó la mujer.- El boletín de él no está con buenas notas y eso es un gran problema. Por supuesto, hemos contado bastante con el entrenador. Pero no hemos recibido una buena respuesta de él. Resumiendo, éstas son entradas para un concierto.- dijo sacando unos boletos de su bolso y entregándoselos.- ¡Por favor, acéptalas! He oído que gustas de conciertos de música clásica.- Shindou miró sorprendido a la mujer.- Solamente un gol, un gol.- dijo para luego reír. En eso ambos chicos se percataron de las intensiones de tal mujer.- Agradécele también, Hayato.- dijo obligando a su hijo a hacer una breve reverencia.

-Pero eso es...- comenzó a decir Shindou devolviéndole los boletos.

-¡Está bien! De todas formas no usaré esas entradas. Podrías aprovechar de llevar a tu amiga.- dijo mirando brevemente a Akako, la cual no salía de su asombro.- Bueno, cuento con usted.- dijo para luego marcharse con su hijo.

Shindou miró como se marchaban mientras que apretaba los puños con rabia, dañando los boletos de pasada.

-Shindou-kun...- murmuró la chica, el chico la miró con tristeza para luego comenzar a caminar.

-Será mejor que sigamos.

**_En otro lado de la ciudad..._**

Aki preparaba la cena, pero el hecho de que Tenma no llegara aún para cenar, así que optó por ir a buscarlo. La chica fue buscarlo al único lugar que se le ocurrió para ir a buscarlo fue la cancha junto al río. Y no se equivocaba, allí se encontraba el muchacho.

El chico, quien entrenaba, terminó por tropezar y Sasuke, que se encontraba acostado a un lado, le dio un leve golpe al balón para devolvérselo a su amo. El chico se lo agradeció para luego seguir entrenando. Siguió practicando de la misma manera hasta más allá de al caer la noche. Aki terminó por sentarse y observar.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

Los muchachos ya estaban reunidos en el club, pero la llegada de Tenma causó un alboroto entre los nuevos en el club. ¿La razón? Simple. Su rostro lleno de parches y heridas.

-¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?- preguntó Aoi. Se acercó para tocar su rostro.- Está lleno de moretones...

-¡Estoy bien! No es nada.- dijo tomando a su amiga por los hombros, para tranquilizarla un poco.- Aki-nee me puso esto vendajes por terquedad.- Midori sonrió con malicia y se acercó al muchacho para luego sacarle de sorpresa uno de los parches, provocando que el chico se sujetara la mejilla por el dolor.

-Cierto, todo está bien.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Hai.- dijo el muchacho con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-Otra vez estuviste practicando en la orilla del río, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sorano.

-Es que no puedo decepcionar a los senpai en el partido de hoy. No puedo quedarme parado mirando solo mirando.- respondió serio el castaño. Al escuchar esto, el resto del equipo se sorprendieron por la determinación del chico.

-¿Entonces practicaste hasta quedar de esa forma?- dijo Nishizono con una sonrisa.- ¡Realmente consigues esforzarte, Tenma!

Yuri miraba impresionada al chico para luego cambiar a una expresión de vergüenza al recordar la conversación que tuvo hace unos días con Kenji.

_"¿Serías capaz de sabotear a estos chicos?"_

-No... No podría.- dijo para sí misma en un susurro en forma de respuesta.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, he tardado MUUUUCHO en actualizar, pero es que no he estado inspirada para escribir. Solo espero que es capitulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado.<strong>

**¡Dejen sus reviews!**

**¡CIAO!**


	6. El sentimiento puesto en el ultimo pase!

**¡OHAYO MINNA!**

**¡GOMEN! ¡GOMEN! ¡GOMEN!**

**¡Desde diciembre que no actualizo! En inicio fue por problemas de escritora, después problemas por no tener el computador a mano y después porque a FF le parecía divertido fallar justo cuando me animaba a escribir ¬¬**

**Solo espero que este capitulo compense toda la espera (cosa que dudo)**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡Y también a todos los que leen el fic!**

**Declaimer: **INAZUMA ELEVEN GO NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES COMO YURI, AKAKO, ISAMU, KEIKO Y OTROS QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, QUE SON DE MI TOTAL Y ABSOLUTO PODER. ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES. EL RESTO LE PERTENECE A LEVEL-5.

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>¡El sentimiento puesto en el ultimo pase!<span>_  
><em>

_ANTERIORMENTE..._

_"¿Serías capaz de sabotear a estos chicos?"_

_-No... No podría.- dijo para sí misma en un susurro en forma de respuesta._

Después de eso, todo el equipo de Raimon se dirigió al estacionamiento de la escuela donde encontraron el transporte que utilizarían para llegar al partido.

-En esto iremos, ¿cierto?- dijo Tenma emocionado. Tras él Aoi y Shinsuke miraban el vehículo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, el autobús será nuestro transporte- respondió Haruna.

-¡Es genial!- dijo Shinsuke.

-Deberían haber visto la Caravana Relámpago- comentó Yuri tras ellos con los brazos cruzados.

-Creo que ya la retiraron, Matsura-san- dijo Otonashi sonriéndole a la rubia.

-Bueno, era de esperarse después de diez años- dijo la italiana encogiéndose de hombros.- ¡Bien, suban todos!- anunció con un repentino entusiasmo.

Tenma estuvo a punto de subir primero, pero su amigo Nishizono lo detuvo y le recordó que sus senpai debían subir antes que ellos al vehículo, por educación. Akako rió junto a Keiko al ver los impulsos que tenía Matsukaze.

-Me agrada ese chico- dijo Hatakeda para luego subir al transporte.

Una vez todos dentro, iniciaron su viaje rumbo a la Escuela Eito, aunque a simple vista se podía apreciar que iban algo apretados allí dentro. Keiko iba sentada hasta atrás junto a Midori, Aoi y Akane mientras que Akako se sentó junto a su hermano. Matsura estaba sentada junto al entrenador Kudou.

-Apareció la emoción de jugar el primer partido apareció, ¿no?- dijo emocionado Matsukaze.

-¿No estás nervioso?- preguntó su pequeño amigo.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Cómo decirlo? Parece que mi cuerpo comenzara a calentarse y a ponerse ansioso- explicó el castaño.

-Estás ansioso por jugar fútbol, ¿cierto?- dijo Aoi asomándose desde su asiento tras ellos.

-En ese caso, será mejor que estés más nervioso de lo normal- dijo Midori posando su mano en el hombro de Tenma.

-¡Ya dije que no estoy nervioso!- se quejó el de primero.

-¿No pretender decirles?- preguntó Sangoku a su capitán sentados unos asientos más adelante.

-Ellos comprenderán durante el partido- dijo Shindou.

-O metan la pata en el intento, Shindou-kun- dijo Yuri. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a la rubia sorprendidos.

-Claro, alguien que trabaja para el Fifth Sector no quiere que no se cumplan las órdenes- dijo Fujishima, quien estaba tras Sangoku y Shindou. Su hermana le tironeó la sudadera.

-Nii-san...- dijo la castaña nerviosa. Pero Matsura no contestó, simplemente lo ignoró y fijó su mirada al frente.

Después de un rato más de viaje, llegaron al fin a la Escuela Eito. Una gran multitud se encontraba reunida en las gradas para presenciar el partido.

-Como era de esperarse de la Escuela Eito- dijo Aoi.- Su reciente mejoramiento en el juego a atraído a un gran número de gente. Midori, Tenma y Shinsuke miraban impresionados al público.

-¿Así que el juego será en medio de tanta gente?- preguntó Matsukaze.

-Tenma- lo llamó Midori para luego darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda.- ¡Tienes que llamar a ese nerviosismo!- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-¡Hai! ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!- gritó el chico poniéndose recto. Sus otros dos amigos lo miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En la banca del equipo contrario, el entrenador de Eito se acercó a su capitán y le explicó cómo era que quería que jugaran, estando informado de que el partido estaba arreglado. Cuando los jugadores comenzaron a entrar a la cancha, Shindou vio entre las gradas a la mujer que lo había sobornado para que permitiera que su hijo anotara un gol durante el partido. Akako también la vio y se puso algo nerviosa.

-Kuramada- lo llamó el entrenador Kudou. El chico se acercó.- Te quedarás en la banca, Nishizono entrará en tu lugar.

-¡¿Qué!- exclamó el chico, llamando la atención del equipo.- ¡Pero si él es un chico de primero, recién viene entrando al equipo! ¡No puede hacer eso, entrenador!- varios se acercaron para ver de que se trataba la discusión.

-Es una orden, Kuramada- dijo Kudou con su típica seriedad. El de tercero apretó los puños con rabia y se fue a sentar a la banca, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada envenenada a Shinsuke, lo cual puso nervioso al pequeño defensa.

-E-entrenador Kudou- tartamudeó Nishizono. El pelimorado lo miró.- ¿E-está seguro de lo que hace? Kuramada-senpai tiene más experiencia y...

-Es mi decisión, Nishizono- dijo el hombre.

-¡Vamos!- anunció Shindou y todos los del equipo lo siguieron a la cancha.

-¡Tenma! ¡Shinsuke! ¡Buena suerte!- los animó Aoi.

-¡Ganen!- gritó Midori.

Ambos equipos tomaron sus debidas posiciones en la cancha. Sonó el silbato del inicio del partido y el equipo de Raimon se encargó de dar la patada inicial. Kurama se encargó de avanzar hacia la portería contraria para luego darle un pase a Shindou. El esférico pasó a Hamano para luego llegar al poder de Minamizawa. El pelimorado esquivó con facilidad la defensa de Eito, pero dejó que le quitaran el balón con la técnica "Thief Eye" después de que el jugador le guiñara el ojo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Le robaron con tanta facilidad el balón a Minamizawa-senpai!- exclamó Shinsuke acercándose a Tenma.

-¿Así que esta es la escuela Eito? ¡También tengo que esforzarme!- dijo el castaño.

Raimon y Eito peleaban constantemente por el balón sin dar tregua. Kurama deja que le roben el balón, pero se molestó al ver como el jugador alardeaba de habérselo robado.

-Que gran actuación- dijo Tsurugi. Keiko lo miró irritada mientras que apretaba los puños.

-¡Estuvo cerca!- exclamó Aoi.

-¡Tenma! ¡Es imposible conseguir el balón donde estás!- gritó Midori poniéndose de pie.- ¡Corre al frente!

-"_Como si sirviera de algo_"- pensó Akako agachando la cabeza.

Matsukaze le hace caso a Seto y comienza a subir en la cancha, siguiendo a Hamano y a Shindou. En eso el capitán de Eito se acerca a Shindou para hablar con él.

-¿Será que debemos anotar un gol ahora mismo?- dijo el chico. El peligris lo miró sorprendido.- El numero 7 hará la asistencia y el numero 9 anotará el gol- dijo para luego comenzar a correr hacia la portería.

Shindou, molesto, le pidió el balón a Hamano, pero dejó que el jugador numero 7 se lo robara. Y este mismo se lo pasó al jugador numero 9 para que realizaran la jugada que su capitán había dicho.

Matsukaze y Nishizono fueron los únicos del equipo que corrieron hacia la portería para intentar detener al jugador. Por su parte, Fujishima y Kirino dejaron pasar al chico, quien utilizó su técnica "Perfect Course" para anotar. Sangoku utilizó su "Burning Catch", pero terminó por dejar que balón entrara a la portería. Tenma estaba sorprendido de que la técnica del portero hubiera fallado.

-"_Sé que es una orden, ¿pero por qué debo dejar que una técnica como esa anote gol?_"- pensó Sangoku.

_**Mientras tanto, en las gradas...**_

Una persona observaba con suma atención el partido.

-Con que esto es Raimon...- dijo uno de ellos con bastante seriedad.

_**Devuelta en la cancha...**_

-¡Está bien, senpai!- gritó Tenma atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros de equipo.- ¡Fue solo un gol! ¡Pronto empataremos! ¡También nos esforzaremos!- el resto lo observaba con una mirada sombría.- ¿Cierto, Shinsuke?

-Tenma...- murmuró el pequeño para luego sonreír.- ¡Cierto!

-Ellos no saben nada- dijo Kurama con fastidio.- Alguien debería decirles pronto- Shindou, que estaba a su lado, se mostró preocupado.

Después de esto, ambos equipo tomaron sus puestos en la cancha para poder reanudar el partido. A diferencia del resto del equipo, Tenma y Shinsuke estaban más que convencidos en poder recuperar ese gol y poder empatar el marcador.

-¡Tenma! ¡Shinsuke! ¡Buena suerte!- los animó Aoi.

-¡Muéstrales de lo que eres capaz, Tenma!- gritó Midori. A su lado, Haruna se mostraba algo culpable.

-Uno se acostumbra- dijo Yuri a su lado lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella la escuchara. Otonashi la miró sorprendida, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que la joven tenía la misma expresión de culpabilidad que ella.

En la cancha se escuchó el silbato y Raimon dio la patada de inicio, pero no tardaron en perder el balón. Tenma se preparó para recuperar el esférico, pero lo burlaron con facilidad. Una vez que pasó la defensa de Amagi, el jugador le dio un pase a su compañero, pero no esperaba que Shinsuke saltara y recuperara el balón en el aire.

Shindou, presionado por el capitán de Eito, comenzó a avanzar y le pidió el balón al pequeño, quien no tardó en dárselo. El peligris avanzó ignorando a Hayato cuando éste le pidió el balón. Sin embargo, otro jugador se encargó de quitárselo con su "Thief Eye".

Los jugadores de Eito iniciaron su contraataque y no tardaron en llegar a la portería de Raimon. Fujishima y Kirino intentaron marcar al jugador que llevaba el balón, pero este se lo pasó justo a tiempo a uno de sus compañeros, quien utilizó su "Perfecto Course". Sanguku se vio obligado a dejar entrar el balón a la portería, a pesar de que utilizó su "Burning Catch". El marcador quedó 2-0 a favor de Eito.

En la banca Akane, Midori y Aoi estaba más que sorprendidas por el hecho de que la técnica del portero volviera a fallar. Por su parte Keiko apretó los puños con rabia y Akako agachó la cabeza mientras que se mordía el labio inferior. Fujishima se acercó a consolar a su compañero portero, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo. Por su parte, Tenma se preguntaba cuál era la razón por la cual el portero no había logrado detener ese tiro.

El partido continuó, pero el panorama no cambió mucho. Los chicos de Raimon no hacían nada por detener los ataques de Eito ni para defenderse. Incluso Shidou llegó al punto de dejar ser golpeado por el balón para que los de Eito lo obtuvieran. Tenma se quedó paralizado en el acto, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

-Parece que finalmente lo comprendió- dijo Tsurugi. Akako al escuchar esta palabras se puso de pie de golpe.

-Disculpen- dijo. Hizo una reverencia y se retiró a los vestidores.- "_No voy a seguir viendo esto_"- pensó con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-Creo que está algo sensible- dijo Tsurugi burlón al ver como la castaña salía de la cancha. Keiko lo fulminó con la mirada, furiosa. Tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no romperle la cara al muchacho en ese mismo momento.

Eito volvió a atacar, pero uno de sus pases fue muy largo y terminó por salir de la cancha. En ese momento sonó el silbato que señalaba el final del primer tiempo.

Ambos equipos se dirigieron a sus respectivas bancas para el medio tiempo. Por su parte, el capitán de Eito seguía molestando a Shindou con su comportamiento y las órdenes que le daba.

-Chicos, beban. Deben hidratarse bien para la próximo mitad- dijo Haruna. Los jugadores se acercaron a tomar sus botellas sin decir ni una sola palabra. Aoi y Midori estaban sorprendidas del comportamiento de los muchachos.

-¡¿Por qué están judando así!- gritó Tenma, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes en la banca. El chico estaba notoriamente molesto.- ¡Sangoku-senpai, Fujishima-senpai, Amagi-senpai, Minamisawa-senpai, Kirino-senpai, Kurama-senpai, Hayami-senpai, Hamano-senpai! ¡Capitán!- gritó finalmente acercándose a Shindou.- ¿Por qué no juega en serio?

-Hey, Tenma, ¿qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Midori sorprendida al igual que Aoi y Akane.

-Déjalo hablar- dijo Keiko aún sentada en su asiento. La chica tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

-¡Si jugáramos en serio, acabaríamos con la Escuela Eito fácilmente! Por lo tanto, ¿por qué?- gritó Tenma.- ¿Por qué no juegan en serio? ¡¿No les importa perder!- mientras que él hablaba, Shindou trataba de mantener su rabia contenida.

-Eso es porque están obligados a perder- dijo Yuri con los brazos cruzados. La joven italiana tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión impasible en su rostro.- No le hemos contado nada a los novatos. Pero aparentemente no se puede seguir ocultando- abrió los ojos y miró a Tenma.- Se decidió que este partido acabaría con el marcador 3 a 0, con la derrota de Raimon.

-¿Decidieron que perderemos?- preguntó Tenma sorprendido.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Aoi. Yuri suspiró antes de contestar.

-Han oído hablar del Fifth Sector, ¿no?

-Claro, es la organización que administra el fútbol de Japón- contestó la peliazul.

-El detalle es que no solo lo administra. El Fifth Sector se encarga de decidir un ganador y los resultados en los partidos. Ellos dan instrucciones a seguir y esas instrucciones son notificadas a todas las escuelas- explicó la rubia.

-¿Ellos deciden los resultados?- preguntó Shinsuke.

-¿Por qué hacen tal cosa?- preguntó Tenma.

-Para "proteger" el sistema- respondió con disgusto Matsura.- Como ustedes saben, estamos en una época donde el poder del fútbol decide el valor de una escuela. Si se es débil, la escuela es totalmente ignorada. Es por eso que el Fifth Sector se encarga de decidir los resultados, para que las escuelas sean justamente valorizadas- suspira.- Obedeciendo estas instrucciones, ésta escuela seguirá jugando, hasta que la reputación sea buena o suficiente.

-¡Es como si el camino ya estuviera elaborado!- gritó Midori indignada.

-Es por eso que solo las personas más influyentes saben de esto- dijo Yuri apartando la mirada.

-He ahí la verdad del soccer actual- finalizó Keiko.

-¡Pero si eso es ridículo!- gritó Tenma.- ¡Que los resultados estés decididos antes del inicio del partido...! ¡Eso no es fútbol!

-¿¡Tú que sabes?- gritó Shindou.- ¿Piensas que lo sabes todo? ¡Cómo si sintieses la carga que llevamos durante el juego! ¡Cómo si supieses cómo se siente Sangoku-senpai al dejarse marcar un gol! ¿Tú sabes cómo nos sentimos?- gritó liberando toda su rabia.- Queremos jugar libremente. Si pudiéramos jugaríamos fútbol libremente. Pero su vamos en contra de las órdenes del Fifth Sector, no podremos jugar nunca más. Por eso nosotros...- mientras que decía esas palabras, el resto del equipo dejaba mostrar esa misma frustración en sus rostros.

Después de decir eso, Shindou prefirió marcharse, a pesar de que su mejor amigo lo llamara. Tenma terminó por sentarse en la banca mientras que Midori, Aoi y Shinsuke hablaban. Keiko se mantenía sentada al otro lado de la banca y no había ni rastro de Akako.

-Yo no sabía que el fútbol era así- dijo Nishizono. Las dos chicas solo miraban preocupadas al castaño, quien tenía la mirada gacha.

_**En los vestidores...**_

El agua corría en uno de los lavabos. Shindou no podía quitarse las palabras de Tenma de la cabeza, estaba enfurecido con Matsukaze. Se mojó la cara para ver si así lograba que se le enfriara un poco la cabeza.

-"_¿Por qué el entrenador puso a un sujeto así en el equipo?_"- se preguntó.

-Matsuzaze-kun es un chico interesante- dijo una voz femenina que sorprendió a Shindou. Al voltearse se encuentra con su amiga castaña, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta mientras que jugueteaba con el listón rojo que tenía atado a la muñeca.

-Solo dice estupideces- dijo con rabia el muchacho.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la chica despreocupadamente.- A mi me pareció que hablaba con todo el sentido del mundo- opinó.

-No digas esas cosas, Akako- le dijo el capitán.

-Yo solo digo que el chico no está en lo incorrecto al decir que esto que el Fifth Sectir no es fútbol- dijo con tristeza.- Este no es el fútbol que jugábamos cuando niños.

-Ya no somos niños, Akako, métetelo en la cabeza- dijo Shindou antes de pasar junto a ella para salir de la habitación.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me temo...- murmuró para sí misma una vez que se quedó sola.

_**En la cancha...**_

El medio tiempo había acabado y los chicos comenzaban a regresar a la cancha, pero Tenma seguía sentado en el banquillo sin mover ni un solo músculo.

-Oi, Tenma. Va a comenzar el segundo tiempo- le dijo Midori. El chico solo se puso de pie en silencio y se dirigió a la cancha. Aoi no podía evitar sentirse mal por su amigo.

Cuando ambos equipos estuvieron en sus respectivos puesto, Eito inició el segundo tiempo con la patada inicial. Los chicos de Raimon comenzaron a avanzar y Midori optó por seguir animando a Tenma, pero no se esperaba que el castaño se quedara quieto sin hacer nada en medio de la cancha.

-Parece que todo está sucediendo como esperaba- dijo Tsurugi.

-¡Te voy a cerrar la boca de un golpe!- exclamó Keiko molesta mientras que se ponía de pie. Pero Kuramada la agarró de la muñeca para evitar problemas, ya que de seguro los tendrían con el Fifth Sector si le hacían algo a uno de sus SEEDs.

-Hatakeda, quédate quieta- le ordenó el entrenador Kudou. La peliplata tembló de coraje, pero regresó a su puesto. Akako, quien había regresado poco antes de que comenzara el segundo tiempo, miraba el piso sin ningún animo, parecía como si no estuviera allí.

Mientras que en la cancha, el capitán de Eito le dijo disimuladamente a Shindou que jugarían con normalidad hasta que él diera la orden de que se detuvieran. Shindou estaba furioso, pero estaba obligado a aceptar. Ambos equipo se peleaban por el balón sin dar tregua. Sin embargo, Tenma seguí exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que estaba al inicio de la segunda mitad.

Uno de los jugadores de Eito corrió directo hacia donde estaba Tenma y lo corrió del camino de un solo empujón. El castaño cayó al suelo, pero seguía igual de quito, como si no se hubiera percatado de que lo tiraron al piso.

-¡Tenma!- gritó preocupada Aoi.

-Entrenador, creo que sería lo mejor sacar a Tenma del partido de una vez- dijo Haruna.

-No, así está bien- respondió con sequedad el hombre.

-¡Pero, entrenador...!- objetó Otonashi, pero Kudou ya no la estaba escuchando.

-"_¿Qué está planeando?_"- pensó Yuri mientras que miraba al pelimorado.

En la cancha, el muchacho que había tirado a Tenma dio un pase a su compañero, quien utilizó una vez más su "Perfect Course". Una vez más, Sangoku dejó que marcaran gol, dejando el marcador 3 a 0.

El partido se reanudó y Eito no tardó en recuperar el balón, estaban logran que Raimon se viera mal, no dejaban de avanzar por la cancha, sin que los chicos de Raimon pudieran hacer algo.

-Esto está mal. Esto no es fútbol- se decía Tenma.- ¡El fútbol está llorando!- gritó regresando en sí por fin. El chico comenzó a avanzar por la cancha a gran velocidad hacia el jugador que llevaba el balón y logrando quitárselo con sin ninguna dificultad, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

Una vez con el balón en su poder, Tenma intentó pasárselo a Shindou, pero el pase siguió de largo. El chico corrió para volver a recuperar el esférico y por casi no lo logra, pero consiguió interceptar un pase con su cuerpo. Volvió a lanzarle el balón a Shindou, solo que esta vez el tiro se quedó corto. Sin embargo, Matsukaze no se daba por vencido, seguía recuperando el balón para pasárselo a su capitán, a pesar de las protestas de sus compañeros de equipo.

Akako había levantado la mirada del piso, impresionada por el entusiasmo de Matsukaze.

-Conque eso era lo que planeaba, Kudou-san- dijo Yuri después de suspirar con fastidio.- Nunca va a cambiar, ¿eh?

-¿No le preocupa lo que pueda hacerle el Setei?- preguntó Tsurugi con malicia, pero la italiana ni se inmutó, cosa que le llamó la atención a él y a Otonashi.

-No le debo nada a ese baka que llamas Setei- dijo con notorio fastidio. Los presente la miraron sorprendidos, nunca habrían esperado que un miembro del Fifth Sector llamara así a su líder. El único que no se mostraba sorprendido era Kudou.

En un momento, cuando Tenma perdió el balón una vez más y parecía que Eito remontaría su ataque, Shinsuke saltó a gran altura e interceptó un pase. El pequeño estaba decidido a ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Capitán!- gritó Matsukaze una vez más mientras que le lanzaba el balón a Shindou.

Lo siguiente que sucedió dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Por alguna razón desconocida, Shindou pateó el balón hacia la portería con todas sus fuerzas. El portero de Eito, que por primera vez en todo el partido hacía algo, intentó detener el tiro con su "Moonsault Stamp", pero no sirvió de nada ante la fuerza del tiro del capitán de Raimon y el portero terminó siendo arrastrado a la portería junto al balón.

En ese momento sonó el silbato del final del partido, dejando el marcador 3 a 1 a favor de Eito.

-Esto no está bien- dijo Hayami a un lado de Shindou mientras que temblaba asustado. Rápidamente todos los jugadores de Raimon se acercaron a su capitán.

-¿Por qué tiraste?- le preguntó Fujishima aún algo conmocionado.

-El... El balón me dio ánimos- respondió el peligris sin poder creer aún lo que había hecho.

-¿Ánimos?- preguntó el rubio sin poder comprender lo que chico le estaba diciendo.

-El balón me dijo... "Lucha por el fútbol"- continuó el muchacho sin hacerle caso a su senpai.

-¿Quieres decir que fue por eso que pateaste el balón?- preguntó Sangoku acercándose al resto. Shindou guardó silencio. Pero las palabras de Akako le rebotaron en la cabeza.

_"Éste no es el fútbol que jugábamos cuando niños."_

Mientras que Midori, Aoi y Shinsuke fueron a festejar con Tenma.

-¡Tenma!- gritó Aoi.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Eres el mejor!- lo felicitó Midori levantando el pulgar.- ¡Eso fue exactamente lo que yo esperaba!- dijo posando su mano en el pecho orgullosa. Los de primero no pudieron contener la risa.- ¡Se están riendo demasiado!- dijo molesta.- ¡Soy su senpai!

El resto del equipo miraba sin muchos ánimos al grupo. Akako miraba sorprendida, pero luego sonrió y se acercó hacia donde estaban los cuatro chicos. Todos guardaron silencio para mirarla.

-Arigatou, Matsukaze-kun- dijo la castaña y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras que el resto comenzó a reír por su reacción.

-¿Y-Y eso p-por qué, Fujishima-senpai?- preguntó Tenma.

-En agradecimiento por que me mostraras de nuevo el verdadero fútbol que tanto amo- respondió como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.- Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea- agregó mirando también a Shinsuke y a Aoi para luego sonreírles. Luego se volteó hacia donde estaba su amigo.- "_Espero que ahora recuerdes, Shindou-kun_"- pensó.

-Será divertido ver como reacciona- dijo Yuri mientras que se ponía de pie. Otonashi la miró sorprendida.

-¿No le preocupa lo que le vayan a hacer, Yuri-san?- preguntó.

-Él hará lo que deba hacer, Haruna, y yo cargaré toda la culpa si es necesario- dijo mientras que ponía distraídamente un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Usted no parece ser de los más fieles miembros como se rumorea que lo es- dijo Tsurugi molesto.

-Tal vez eso te enseñe a no creer en los rumores- dijo burlona.- Ah, por cierto, soy sensei para ti, Tsurugi-kun- dijo antes de marcharse.

_**Durante la tarde...**_

-¿¡TRES A UNO?- se escuchó que alguien gritaba a todo volumen en Raimon. Era el presidente Ginzan.- ¿Pero que significa esto? ¡La instrucción era tres a cero!- dijo mostrando el papel con la orden.- ¡El resultado debía ser este! ¡Las reglas han sido violadas!- gritó, poniendo a Fuyukai nervioso, bueno, más de lo normal.

-Pero es que ni yo mismo sé qué fue lo que sucedió- tartamudeó.

-Llama a Kudou inmediatamente- ordenó.

-¡Hai!- griteo antes de salir corriendo a la búsqueda del capitán de Raimon.

-¿Pero qué le diré al Fifth Sector como excusa?- se preguntó Ginzan tomando asiento tras su escritorio.- Espera un poco- dijo mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.- Tal vez ésta sea la manera de despedir a Kudou de su trabajo.

_**Mientras tanto...**_

Como siempre, Tenma, Aoi y Shinsuke se dirigían juntos hacia sus casas.

-¿Está todo bien, Tenma?- preguntó el pequeño algo preocupado.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió animado.

-Pero lo que sucederá a partir de ahora es preocupante- dijo Aoi, quien caminada delante de ellos.- ¿Qué será lo que el Fifth Sector va a hacer?

-¡De alguna manera todo se solucionará!- dijo una voz tras ellos. El trío se volteó y se encontraron con Akako, la dueña de la voz, acompañada por Keiko, quien los miraba con una media sonrisa.

-¡Senpai!- exclamó la peliazul.

-¿Cómo que "de alguna manera"?- preguntó Shinsuke. En ese momento se pudo sentir un viento fresco que alborotó el cabello de los cinco y movió las copas de los árboles. Sobre ellos voló una parvada de pájaros. El pequeño sonrió más animado.- ¡Sí! ¡Todo irá bien!

-¡Sí, irá bien!- exclamó Tenma.

-Anímate, Sorano, todo irá bien- dijo Keiko guiñando un ojo.

-Sí... ¡Todo irá bien!- exclamó la chica de primero.

-¡Bien, mañana entrenaremos más duro!- gritó Tenma.

-¡Sí!- gritó su pequeño amigo mientras que ambos comenzaban a correr.

-¡Esperen!- gritó Aoi mientras que comenzaba a seguir a sus dos amigos.

-Este año sí que va a ser divertido- dijo Keiko dejando escapar una risa.

-Tienes razón, Keiko-chan- dijo Akako animada.

_**En casa de Shindou...**_

El chico se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones de la sala, no podía dejar de pensar en el partido de ese día.

-"_¿Por qué tiré?_"- se preguntó. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para cuestionarse, ya que el sonido de su teléfono celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Fujishima-senpai- dijo sorprendido leyendo el identificador de llamadas. Se pone el teléfono al oído.- Hai, habla Shindou- esperó a que el rubio hablara.- ¿El entrenador Kudou?- preguntó sorprendido.

-0-0-0-0-

Shindou corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la escuela.

_"Parece que tuvo que asumir las responsabilidades por haber ignorado las instrucciones"_

Eso era lo que Fujishima le había dicho. El chico se sentía culpable. Una vez que llegó a Raimon se encontró con Kudou en la entrada. El chico llegó sin aire.

-¡Entrenador! ¡Lo siento! Terminé dando esa patada...- comenzó a decir.

-Te equivocas, es solo que mi deber aquí a terminado- dijo el hombre con suma calma, como siempre. El muchacho lo miró sorprendido.- Por otra parte, Shindou, cuando tiraste debiste haber sentido algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el chico mientras que se enderezaba. Entonces lo recordó.

-Nunca te olvides de ese sentimiento- dijo Kudou con una sonrisa para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse.

-Entrenador...

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

><p><strong>¡POR FIN HE LOGRADO TERMINAR ESTE DICHOSO CAPITULO!<strong>

**Como dije antes, espero que compense mi larga ausencia, pero en el caso de que no funcione, llevo chaleco anti-tomatazos, así que vengo preparada.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ichiru no Are: **A pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? Y también mucho tiempo sin saber de ti. Espero que el este capitulo te guste tanto como los otros. Respecto a tu review... jejeje ese Fuyukai... Al parecer no se aburre ni se arrepiente de nada, sinceramente dudo que tenga siquiera algo que se le parezca a una conciencia, además de que es un cobarde. ¿En serio crees que la crueldad de Tsurugi tiene algo de romance? (¿A quién engaño? Pienso lo mismo ^^U) Y la magia de Kenji nunca falla, amiga XD No hasta ahora al menos. ¿Merezco un review tuyo?

**Nuri-chan: **Otra persona con la que no hablo desde hace muuuucho tiempo. ¿Viste mi review en tu fic? He echado de menos hablar contigo, Nuri, de verdad que hablar contigo es relajante y me divierte mucho, eres una gran amiga (y escritora, pero eso es punto aparte) Sobre tu review... Le has pillado, Yuri no estaría ni de coño a favor del Fifth Sector, poco a poco iré revelando más sobre la verdad de esta señorita. Y tienes razón sobre estos chicos, seamos sinceros, ¿quién sería capaz de traicionarlos? No tengo nada más que decir además de... ¿Merezco review?

**Jerry-san: **¡Cumplí mi palabra! ¡Te dije que hoy si lograría subirlo! Bueno, no mucho que decir, ya que nos mantenemos normalmente en contacto... Solo una cosa... ¿Qué opinas del capitulo?

**Yukka Ichirouta: **Creo que respondí a tu review en un mensaje... ¿Pero que va? Gracias de todas maneras por el review, me alegraste el día. Y pronto verás las razones de Yuri para estar en el Fifth Sector. Aunque a mi también me entristece que Goenji sea el Setei :'( ¿Merezco review?

**Bye~bye!**


	7. ¡Un nuevo entrenador!

**¡OHAYO! (aunque ya es medio tarde...)**

**¿Cómo están todos?**

**Bueno, antes de que comiencen a matarme a tomatazos. Quiero que sepan que ya sé que me tardé en actualizar. ¿Pero qué quieren que le haga? Colegio, estudio, maestros que creen que somos máquinas, exámenes, problemas con el internet de mi casa (entre otras cosas) no me dieron tiempo para actualizar, gomen. No saben cómo lo siento y sé que les debo un capitulo de Una Nueva Historia, pero quedé algo así como estancada y por ahora no he tenido ideas para continuarlo -.-** GOMEN.**

**Solo espero que esto lo compense por ahora.**

****Declaimer: ****INAZUMA ELEVEN GO NO ME PERTENECE, A EXCEPCION DE CIERTOS PERSONAJES COMO YURI, AKAKO, ISAMU, KEIKO Y OTROS QUE IRE MENCIONANDO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, QUE SON DE MI TOTAL Y ABSOLUTO PODER. ASI COMO LAS TECNICAS ESPECIALES DE LOS YA MENCIONADOS PERSONAJES. EL RESTO LE PERTENECE A LEVEL-5.

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><span>¡Un nuevo entrenador!<span>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente del <em>desastroso<em> partido de Raimon contra la secundaria Eito, Tenma, quien iba de camino a clases, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la renuncia del entrenador Kudou. El muchacho miró de manera melancólica las escaleras que daban al club de soccer y rememoró lo sucedido el día anterior.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Kudou se marchaba de la escuela con su bolso en el hombro sin mirar atrás cuando alguien lo llama a gritos. Se detuvo, pero no se volteó, ya que tenía bien en claro que se trataba de Tenma. El castaño se detuvo frente a él._

_-Umm... El motivo por el que renunció es...- preguntó bajando la mirada, ya que temía que su respuesta era la que él pensaba._

_-No es eso- respondió el pelimorado antes de darle la oportunidad a Matsukaze de completar a pregunta. Se volteó para verlo para continuar.- Yo ya sabía que esto sucedería._

_-Pero...- dijo Tenma levantando la mirada.- Entrenador, me habría gustado que usted me enseñara fútbol. ¡Quiero jugar soccer!- exclamó más determinado.- ¡Quiero aprender a jugar mejor! ¡Y ser más fuerte! Pero...- desvió la mirada para luego regresarla al frente.- ¡No sé cómo!_

_-Eso solo lo sabrás si continúas jugando fútbol soccer- respondió el hombre con simpleza. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.- Entrénate bien en manos del nuevo entrenador- agregó antes de darse la media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse, dejando un confundido y triste Tenma por detrás._

_**~Fin Flashback~**_

-¿Un nuevo entrenador?- se preguntó Matsukaze mientras que miraba el club de fútbol.

**_Mientras, en otro lado..._**

Yuri caminaba camino a la sala de maestros sumergida en sus pensamientos. La joven, sin darse cuenta, apretaba con fuerza la correa del bolso que llevaba al hombro y su expresión se veía bastante perturbada.

_-¿Por qué diablos Kudou-san cargó con todas las responsabilidades?_-pensaba la italiana. Incluso se lo había preguntado cara a cara, pero su ex-entrenador no le dio una respuesta muy clara, para variar.

**_~Flashback~_**

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Yuri plantándose frente a Kudou mientras que fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué qué?- preguntó el hombre fingiendo demencia, pero manteniendo su semblante serio.

-Usted sabe de lo que hablo. ¿Por qué cargó con todas las responsabilidades? Sabiendo que yo me iba a encargar de ello- dijo molesta la rubia.

-Porque estos muchachos te necesitan más a ti que a mi- respondió. Yuri se le quedó mirando unos segundos, perpleja, para luego negar con las manos y la cabeza.

-¿Está loco? Ambos sabemos que yo no soy más que el instrumento que utilizan para la destrucción de esos pobres chicos- dijo exasperada.

-No es cierto, tú eres la clave- dijo antes de seguir su camino pasando junto a la muchacha.- Y tú lo sabes, Matsura.

_**~Fin Flashback~**_

-_Viejo loco_- pensó la joven mientras que se alborotaba un poco su cabello.

Dejó su bolso sobre su mesa en la sala de maestros y se dispuso a ir a la salida para ir al entrenamiento en la cancha cuando se percató de algo que no calzaba en su mesa. Sobre la mesa había un lirio blanco.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó en un murmullo la italiana mientras que tomaba la flor entre sus manos. No había ninguna nota que le diera alguna pista para averiguar quién había dejado el lirio allí. Miró a su alrededor. Nada. Solo estaban los mismos maestros de siempre concentrados en sus propias cosas. La pregunta ahora era...

¿Quién le había enviado la flor?

_**En la cancha de fútbol...**_

Akako bajó las escaleras que daban a la cancha casi corriendo, ya que se le había hecho tarde para el entrenamiento. Ya todos estaban allí, incluso Tsurugi.

-Gomen, se me hizo tarde- se disculpó la chica.-_ Porque el baka de mi hermano no se dignó a despertarme- _pensó para sus adentros. Pero luego notó los ánimos que habían en el equipo. Eran tan bajos que incluso Kurama falló en un tiro, tirando el balón fuera de la cancha.

-Esto se ve mal- comentó Keiko posando sus manos en su nuca.

-Shin-sama no vino- dijo Akane preocupada. En eso escuchan la fría risa de Tsurugi.

-Que capitán tan inútil- dijo el peliazul burlón.

-Mira quién viene a decir eso- dijo Keiko en un bufido.

-Keiko-chan- dijo Akako tímidamente en forma de advertencia. Su amiga peliplata la miró y bufó resignada, pero se quedó en su lugar.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¡Concéntrense!- dijo Kurumada molesto.

-Es fácil decirlo- dijo Minamizawa con las manos en la nuca.

-Lo que falta es voluntad- dijo Hayami de manera depresiva.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido el chico con la banda en la nariz.

-Porque el entrenador renunció y el capitán no ha aparecido- dijo el chico de gafas. Todos simplemente agacharon la mirada mientras que Kurama volteó molesto hacia donde estaban Shinsuke y Tenma y clavó su mirada en el castaño.

_-Todo porque actúa de esa manera tan molesta_- pensó el peliceleste mirando a Matsukaze con resentimiento.

La práctica continúo aunque se notaba lo pesado que estaba el ambiente. Después de un rato, los chicos prefirieron darla por terminada y se reunieron para descansar sentados en el césped a un lado de la cancha.

-¿Será el fin del club de fútbol?- dijo Hayami deprimido.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que odio tu pesimismo?- preguntó Fujishima con un tic en el ojo. Luego suspiró y puso una expresión más seria.- A pesar de todo, el entrenador Kudou siempre reconoció que queríamos jugar fútbol libremente. La pregunta ahora es: ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

-De todos modos el nuevo entrenador llegará directamente del Fifth Sector- dijo Minamizawa de manera despreocupada.- Solo hay que obedecer y ese será nuestro boletín para nuestras buenas calificaciones.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en tu informe educacional en estos momentos?- preguntó Fujishima algo molesto.

-Si esa es una de las razones por las que me uní, además, son años de práctica, baka- dijo el pelimorado mirando de manera burlona a su compañero, causando que éste lo mirara más molesto.

-Entonces no deberías estar aquí- comentó Yuri sentada en la banca. Todos la miraron.

-¿Y usted no piensas asumir el puesto de entrenador? Después de todo eres parte del Fifth Sector- dijo Minamizawa ignorando su comentario.

-No es mi estilo asumir esos puestos- respondió con simpleza y luego miró al muchacho directo a los ojos.- Y para ti soy sensei, que no se te olvide Minamizawa-kun- le advirtió, ya que no había pasado de alto que el muchacho la estaba tuteando.

-Como diga, _sensei_- dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

-Al final las cosas no cambiarán, no importa quién venga- dijo Kurama.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó una voz masculina. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Matsura empalidecía con tan solo escuchar esa voz.

-No puede estar sucediendo- masculló junto con unas palabras en italiana que sonaba como maldiciones y levantó la mirada, al igual que los demás, en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz. Haruna tampoco tardó en reconocer a aquella persona y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Los muchachos miraron curiosos como un joven de unos veinte y pocos años se paraba frente a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!- exclamó Haruna mientras que se acercaba al desconocido y hacía una reverencia.

-Mátame, mátame ahora- escucharon mascullar a Yuri mientras que ésta miraba hacia el cielo.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Midori mientras que Akane se escondía tras ella. Keiko se encogió de hombros.

-Quién sabe- respondió la peliplata.- ¿Alguna idea Aka...- no terminó la pregunta al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su amiga, a tal punto que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Estás todos aquí?- preguntó el desconocido.

-No. El capitán faltó hoy- respondió Kirino.

-Ya veo- dijo el joven.- A partir de hoy, seré el entrenador del club de fútbol soccer de la secundaria Raimon. Soy Endou Mamoru- se presentó.

-¿¡Endou Mamoru? ¿El legendario portero?- exclamó Tenma igual de sorprendido que el resto del equipo, incluso Tsurugi estaba sorprendido.

-¡Chicos, es un placer conocerlos!- dijo Endou sin tomar en cuenta el comentario con su típico entusiasmo.

-¿Endou-san, serás el nuevo entrenador?- preguntó Otonashi y Endou le dio la razón.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Es verdad!- dijo Tenma emocionado mientras que Shinsuke daba brincos de alegría a su lado.- ¡Que Endou-san nos enseñe a jugar fútbol es como un sueño!

-Sugoi...- dijo Akako con las manos juntas sobre su pecho, compartiendo el mismo entusiasmo que Matsukaze.

-Voy a informar los planes para hoy después de clases. El lugar para el entrenamiento especial será en la cancha que se encuentra junto al río- informó su nuevo entrenador.

-¿Por qué en ese lugar?- preguntó Kuramada mientras que el resto intercambiaban miradas de duda.

-Quizá allí logren ver lo que no ven en la cancha de la escuela- explicó Endou.

-¿Y para qué necesito ver una cosa como esa?- preguntó Hayami.

-Para ganar- contestó.

-¿Ganar?- repitió Minamizawa sorprendido.

-Raimon será más fuerte si entrenamos todos juntos. ¡Estaré esperándolos!- dijo Endou para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse.

-Me voy a odiar a mi misma luego por esto...- murmuró Yuri para luego levantarse y comenzar a seguir al nuevo entrenador.

-¡Que emoción! Un entrenamiento especial. Me pregunto cómo será- dijo muy animado Shinsuke, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que el resto no compartía su mismo entusiasmo.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Kurama.

-Dijo que entrenáramos para ganar...- comentó Amagi.

-Eso no es algo que un entrenador enviado por el Fifth Sector diría.

-Esto es malo. Siento que algo malo esta a punto de suceder- dijo Hayami.

-Nunca creí decir esto, pero creo que tienes razón- dijo Fujishima para luego mirar con desconfianza a su nuevo entrenador.- Para i que a ese ya se le zafó un tornillo. Ir en contra del Fifth Sector...- bufó.- Tonterías.

-Senpai, ¿ustedes no planean ir?- preguntó Tenma.

-¡Uno menos en el entrenamiento!- anunció Minamizawa mientras comenzaba a caminar con las manos en la nuca.

-¡Espera! Minamizawa-san, ¿no dijiste que debíamos obedecer órdenes?- preguntó Hayami.

-Eso depende de cada caso.

-¿No es lo mismo?- preguntó Hamano mientras corría tras él.

-Entonces yo tampoco- dijo Hayami siguiendo a ambos dos.

-Yo paso- dijo Fujishima con las manos en los bolsillos y comenzando a caminar.

-¡Nii-san!- exclamó Akako, pero el rubio no le hizo caso.

-Al final, ¿qué haremos en ese campo?- preguntó Kurama.

-Pero Endou-san lo dijo, ¿no?- dijo Tenma.- Que quizá consigamos ver algo, algo que no logramos ver en la cancha de la escuela.

-Bueno, entonces avísame si logras ver algo- dijo el peliceleste comenzando a caminar. Poco a poco, el resto de los muchachos lo siguieron. Quedando solo las chicas, Tsurugi, Tenma y Shinsuke.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Tenma?- preguntó Nishizono.

-¡Vamos a ir, Shinsuke!- exclamó el chico tomando un balón entre sus manos.- Quiero que Endou-san me enseñe más de soccer. ¡Quiero jugar mejor!

-¡Si! ¡Yo también quiero jugar mejor!- exclamó el pequeño.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos!

-¿Tú iras?- preguntó Keiko a Midori.

-No veo por qué no- respondió la pelirroja.- Creo que podría ser interesante.

**_Mientras tanto..._**

-¡Endou!- exclamó Yuri, atrayendo la atención del joven.

-No esperaba encontrarme contigo, Yuri- dijo de manera amistosa el castaño.

-El sentimiento es mutuo- dijo la italiana cruzándose de brazos.- Tú no eres el entrenador que me informaron que vendría. ¿Me podrías explicar que está sucediendo aquí?

-Ni yo mismo me puedo explicar muy bien ésta situación. Pero Kudou-san se ha encargado de informarme mi nuevo puesto, así que aquí estoy- respondió.

-¿Por qué esa parte no me sorprende?- dijo Matsura en un suspiro. Luego miró al castaño directo a los ojos.- Solo intenta no hacer un desastre o no te aseguraré tu estadía- dijo la joven sin darle más importancia y disponiéndose a marcharse, pero eso no le fue posible, ya que Endou la detuvo posando su mano en su hombro.

-¿Es cierto lo que me han dicho? ¿Que eres parte del Fifth Sector?- preguntó serio.

-¿Sorprendido?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa fría y burlona.- No te decepciones, te acostumbrarás con el tiempo- dijo antes de deshacerse del agarre y marcharse.

_**Más tarde...**_

Después de una larga espera, las clases por fin terminaron y de inmediato Tenma salió corriendo en dirección a la cancha del río seguido por Shinsuke. La carrera fue algo larga, pero los chicos iban bastante animados, ya que aprenderían soccer con uno de sus ídolos. Una vez allí pudieron ver que Endou Mamoru ya los estaba esperando de pie en la cancha.

-Matsukaze Tenma. Nishizono Shinsuke- nombró Endou.

-¡Hai!- dijeron ambos chicos.

-Los estaba esperando- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hai!

-No estén tan nerviosos- dijo divertido su entrenador.- Si se ponen de esa manera, van a lastimarse.

-¡Hai!

-Al final solo vinieron ellos dos- dijo Aoi en la banca algo desanimada.

-Parece que sí- dijo Midori.- Ni siquiera Matsura-sensei vino.

-Tampoco es como si a ella le interese mucho- dijo Keiko mirando algo aburrida hacia la cancha.

-No cantes victoria- dijo una voz tras ellas. Todas se voltearon para encontrarse con la italiana, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y fulminaba a Hatakeda con la mirada, aunque a la chica no pareció importarle mucho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Haruno mientras que la rubia se sentaba a su lado.

-Me da tanta curiosidad como a ustedes- admitió Matsura con una media sonrisa. Y al otro lado de la banca, Aoi miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Y Akako-senpai?- preguntó la peliazul.

-Bah, si era ella la más emocionada- dijo Midori algo molesta.

-¿Cómo será éste entrenamiento especial?- preguntó Tenma emocionado.

-Eso de allí- respondió con simpleza Endou mientras que señalaba los conos que estaban junto a la portería.- Tenma, recoge los conos y alínealos- dijo, sorprendiendo un poco a ambos chicos.- Tú eres buen en driblear, ¿no? Bueno, entonces primero nos vamos a enfocar en la habilidad en la que son buenos- explicó y Matsukaze enseguida fue a hacer lo que le fue dicho.- En cuento a ti, Shinsuke, entrenaremos tu habilidad para cabecear.

-¡Hai!

Tenma practicó su dribleo mientras que Aoi ayudaba a Shinsuke con su cabeceo.

-Es algo solitario con solo ellos dos, ¿no?- comentó Haruna.

-Por hoy, no importa. Ya llegará el día en que vengan todos a entrenar- dijo Endou.- Estoy seguro de que todos quieren jugar el verdadero fútbol. Si sienten eso, sin duda vendrán.

Mientras que en el puente, Kirino y Akako observaban el entrenamiento.

**_Por la_ tarde...**

Kirino y Akako fueron a visitar a Shindou a _humilde_ hogar, el cual era una enorme mansión. Los tres se encontraban sentados en el salón con tazas de té en frente de ellos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el pelirrosa mientras que Akako bebía de su té.

-Si- respondió débilmente el peligris.

-Ya veo- dijo Kirino mientras que bebía un poco de té.- Hoy llegó un nuevo entrenador al club- comentó.- ¿Quién crees que es?

-¿Quién es?- preguntó igual de desanimado.

-Endou Mamoru- respondió Akako con seriedad. Su amigo la miró sorprendido.- Sabía que te ibas a sorprender, todos estábamos igual.

-¿Es ese Endou-san?- preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

-Sí, pero es algo raro- dijo Kirino, para la sorpresa de su amigo. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa antes de continuar.- De la nada vino diciendo que tendríamos un entrenamiento especial para ganar, en el campo del río. Pero no creo que nadie vaya a aparecerse, exceptuando a los novatos.

-¿Un entrenamiento especial para ganar?- se preguntó el capitán.

Mientras que en la secundaria Raimon, cada uno de los miembros del equipo estaba por su lado, pensando sobre lo que les había dicho el entrenador Endou esa mañana.

_**Devuelta en la cancha...**_

-¡Muy bien! ¡Próximo entrenamiento!- exclamó Endou.- ¡Tenma, toma el balón y realiza un dribleo!¡Y luego pasa el balón a Shinsuke!- dijo comenzando a correr. Los chicos no tardaron de obedecer.

A lo lejos, Kirino, Akako y Shindou observaba desde el puente. Kurama y Hamano también observaban el entrenamiento, aunque ellos estaban cerca de uno de los edificios que habían al otro lado de la cancha.

-Es una práctica normal- dijo Hamano.

-No tenían que venir especialmente aquí para eso- agregó Kurama.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo una voz detrás de los chicos. Estos se voltearon para ver quien había hablado y se encontraron con Fujishima, Sangoku y Kurumada.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes?- preguntó el peliceleste.

-Parece que no somos los únicos que tenían curiosidad- dijo Sangoku mientras volteaba a ver dónde estaban escondidos Hayami y Amagi para poder ver el entrenamiento.

Por su parte, Tenma y Shinsuke se encontraban de pie tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué pasa, ya están cansados?- dijo Endou frente a ellos.

-¡Aun no!- dijo Tenma animado.

-¡Yo tampoco!- dijo Shinsuke con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¡Entonces continuemos!- dijo Endou.

Ambos chicos le hicieron caso de inmediato y continuaron con su práctica, sin embargo, el cansancio comenzó a hacerse notorio, ya que ninguno de los chicos recibía bien los pases e incluso Shinsuke recibió uno que pelotazo en el rostro.

Kurama y los demás solo veían con algo de molestia la escena.

-Buenos para nada- dijo molesto el peliceleste.

-Nosotros éramos como ellos cuando empezamos- los defendió Fujishima.

-Pero era divertido, ¿no?- dijo Hamano algo nostálgico.

En el puente, los mismos tres chicos seguían observando el entrenamiento.

-¿Será que el entrenador fue realmente enviado por el Fifth Sector?- preguntó Kirino.

-Lo dudo- dijo Akako mientras que se apoyaba en la baranda del puente.

En la cancha, Shinsuke le dio un pase a Matsukaze, pero cuando el chico intentó patearlo, termino cayéndose de espaldas al suelo. El castaño siguió el balón con la mirada hasta las escaleras de la cancha y se sorprendió de ver que Tsurugi estaba mirando la práctica.

-¿Entonces viniste, Tsurugi?- exclamó Endou.- ¡Patea el balón hacia acá!

-¿Nani?- preguntó el peliazul con indiferencia.

-¡Vamos a jugar fútbol!- dijo su entrenador, lo cual molestó al muchacho.

-Estoy harto de tu "vamos a jugar fútbol"- dijo con hastío el chico.

-¿Ah, si?- dijo sin darle mucha importancia para luego voltearse en otra dirección.- ¡Oi! ¡No se queden ahí escondidos y vengan a jugar!- gritó. Tenma y Shinsuke voltearon en esa dirección y se sorprendieron al ver que casi todos los chicos del club estaban mirando la práctica.

-Todos vinieron- dijo Kirino sorprendido desde el puente.

-_Entonces Endou-san logró que ellos vinieran_- pensó Shindou.

Una vez que todos salieron de su escondite, todos, excepto Tsurugi, se reunieron frente a la portería.

-Ahora me mostrarán cómo tiran- dijo Endou sonriente.-¡Pateen el balón, uno a la vez!- los chicos se veían sorprendidos por la idea del entrenador. Tenma se ofreció para ir primero, pero Kurama lo hizo a un lado para hacer él mismo.

Uno a uno los chicos tiraron como el entrenador les indicó que hicieran. Hasta que fue el turno de Fufishima, quien no se mostraba muy convencido.

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea- comentó el rubio con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ya suenas como Hayami. ¡Solo tira!- gritó Midori desde la banca.

-Pero si soy defensa, no delantero- se quejó. Aunque no era la mejor excusa, ya que todos los defensas del equipo e incluso Sangoku, que era el portero, patearon a la perfección a la portería.

Así que no le quedó de otra más que hacerlo. Al patear el balón Endou pudo notar que lo hacía con el pie izquierdo, así que supuso que el chico era zurdo. El balón entró por la esquina del arco, aunque el muchacho no se mostraba muy convencido, terminó por pasarle el balón a Tenma, que era el último. Aunque cuando éste pateó, el balón pasó por arriba de la portería.

-No le des importancia, ese tiro tuvo la fuerza necesaria- dijo Endou al notar la decepción de Matsukaze.

-Hai- dijo Tenma con una sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció con lo siguiente que su entrenador dijo.

-¡Por último, Tsurugi!- exclamó Endou. Todos se voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba el SEED, quien estaba obviamente más que molesto.- Eres el último que queda. ¡Vamos a jugar fútbol!

-Bien… lo haré- dijo el peliazul bastante molesto para luego comenzar a bajar con calma las escaleras y detenerse en el centro del campo.

Todos se hicieron a un lado haciendo una especie de pasillo entre el peliazul y Endou. De inmediato se pudo sentir como el ambiente se tensaba bastante mientras todos permanecían inmóviles.

-Se nota que Endou-san no aprecia su vida- dijo Keiko más interesada mientras que miraba a la cancha.

-¡No digas esas cosas!- dijo Aoi.

En ese momento Tsurugi utilizó su "Death Sword" contra Endou. Todos miraban preocupados lo que pudiera pasar con el entrenador, sin embargo, Endou simplemente movió un poco la cabeza para dejar pasar el balón hacia la portería.

-¡Ese fue un gran tiro! ¡Eres muy bueno!- dijo Endou entusiasmado.

-Tsk. Déjame en paz- dijo Tsurugi con fastidio para después marcharse. Una vez que el chico se fue, los demás dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio. Incluso Kirino, Shindou y Akako había estado conteniendo la respiración sin haberse dado cuenta. Aunque todos se mostraban aliviados de que el tiro no diera en el blanco, Tenma estaba algo decepcionado, ya que esperaba que su entrenador utilizara alguna técnica Hissatsu.

-¡El entrenamiento de hoy acabó!- exclamó Endou, para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Solo un tiro?- preguntó Hamano sorprendido mientras todos se acercaban a Mamoru junto al resto de los muchachos.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no podríamos ver desde la cancha de la escuela?- preguntó Kurama.

-Vinieron a entrenar para ganar, ¿verdad? Entonces lo vieron- dijo Endou.- El rostro de sus compañeros con la victoria en mente. Los rostros de los que quieren jugar el verdadero fútbol- explicó el castaño mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas, sorprendidos.

-Todos vinieron. ¡Ese fue el entrenamiento de hoy!- dijo Matsukaze animado.

-¡Estaré esperándolos en la cancha de la escuela mañana!- dijo Mamoru para después irse de ahí.

Desde el puente, Shindou apartó la mirada avergonzado de la cancha. Sus dos amigos lo miraron preocupados. Poco a poco todos se fueron marchando a sus casas.

Y Tenma llegó a su casa después de un pequeño retardo por haberse olvidado de su bolso en la cancha. Una vez allí se acercó a su perro para saludarlo y acariciarlo en la cabeza.

-Bienvenido de regreso- dijo Aki abriendo la puerta de entrada. Tras ella también se asomó Kenji- ¿No tienes nada que hacer más que seguirme?- preguntó la joven volteándose a verlo.

-No- respondió con simpleza el pelinegro, causando un poco de gracia en Aki.

-Ya es tarde, ¿estabas entrenando?- preguntó Kino.

-¡Sí! En un entrenamiento especial- explicó mientras que se acercaba.- Me enseñaron a driblear. ¡Y además, tenemos un nuevo entrenador a partir de ahora! ¡Un legendario jugador llamado Endou Mamoru!

-¿Endou-kun?- preguntaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo conocen?- preguntó el chico.

-Si, estudiamos con él- explicó Aki. El chico se sorprendió mucho- ¿No te lo había mencionado?

-¡Es la primera vez que lo oigo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?- exigió saber Matsukaze.

-No le encontré importancia- dijo Kenji encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a entrar a la residencia.

-La cena está lista- dijo Aki siguiendo a su amigo.

-Hey, hey. ¿Qué clase de persona era Endou-san?- preguntó Tenma curioso. Ambos se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas para luego sonreír.

-Se parece bastante a ti, Tenma-nii- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras que Erizawa le revolvía el cabello al confundido adolescente.

-_Así que Endou está de vuelta- _pensó Kenji mientras que caminaba hacia la cocina.

_**En las calles de Inazuma...**_

-Si que sabe causar escándalos- dijo Yuri mientras que caminaba camino a su departamento.- Ese Endou- dijo con fastidio- Nunca va a cambiar- luego miró a la torre de metal que se veía a lo lejos.- Solo espero que no cause tantos problemas.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

><p><strong>¡FINITO!<strong>

**De nuevo, lo siento por la tardanza (¡CASI CINCO MESES SIN ACTUALIZAR NINGUN FIC!)**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**¿Merezco reviws?**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Jerry-kun: **¡gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! No te he enviado un mensaje de vuelta (y ahora tampoco podré escribirlo) porque como dije en un principio, mi internet como que... murió por un tiempo. Y aunque aún está algo rara, espero poder enviarte un mensaje de vuelta mañana (aunque técnicamente es hoy). Y muchísimas gracias por el review. Tus reviews siempre son bien recibidos, me hacen muy feliz :)

**Alezandritha: **¡Muchísimas gracias por el review! Y nee, no te creo, nadie llora más que la llorona de Akako (sin ofender, Akako) Y bueno, ¡ya llegó el dolor de cabeza y entusiasta numero uno de Raimon! ¡ENDOU MAMORU! XD ¿Y qué opinas del capitulo? (aunque tardé demasiado TT^TT)

**Fudou-123:** Agradezco mucho el review, pero... No me siento cómoda poniendo un OC de una persona que apenas vengo conociendo, gomen :| Lo siento mucho. Pero es bueno saber que te gusta el fic ^-^

**¡ciao!**


	8. AVISO

**Queridos lectores e interesados en mi fic:****  
><strong>Bueno, primero lo primero. Disculpas hacia todos ustedes por no haber actualizado ninguno de mis fics. Creanme que lo tengo muy presente, pero es que he tenido muchos problemas que me han impedido actualizar. Entre la escuela, el deporte, las pruebas, amigos y familia no me ha dado mucho tiempo. Además de que yo voy rotando en los fandoms, chicos, no siempre estoy en el mismo fandom por mucho tiempo. Así que lamento los inconvenientes y disculpen si no le he respondido mensajes a muchos de ustedes. No es que no los tenga presentes, porque creanme que sí que los tengo, es solo que me da algo de vergüenza responderles mensajes después de no haberlos hecho por tres o cinco meses. Lo siento, no he logrado adaptarme a esta vida de estudiante que me ha tocado.

Y de nuevo, lo siento. Y los reviews que me han enviado pidiedo actualización, creánme que los leo, pero no hay link al cual responder en las mayorías de las veces y los que me envían un link, comprendan que FF no deja enviar links, así que entenderán que me sale una línea en blanco donde debería estar el link.

Y gracias por su comprensión, en serio, muchos de ustedes me han dado mucho apoyo (ustedes saben de quiéndes estoy hablando) lo cual lo agradezco. Y creáme cuando les digo que cuando vuelva la inspiración volverán las actualizaciones.


End file.
